Forbidden Percabeth
by SoDeSi47
Summary: Annabeth lives at the temple of Athena, training and just sitting. Percy is a demigod, but not especially loved by the gods. They meet by chance, and hate each other. But throughout time, their hatred turns into love. Parents intervene, instances threat to tear them apart, but they are strong. But they can't keep this up for forever. Will their love sustain? Percabeth!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Thanks for opening… please read! ;) If any of you have read my other story "Mark of Athena Reunion" by my username, SoDeSi47, then this is my new story. Thanks for reading my other one, please read and follow this one. I want to make this story really long, and if people want a sequel, then a sequel I will make! I kinda got this idea from the disney movie Robin Hood… yep. Percy is Robin Hood, and Annabeth is maid marian, she's a princess, he's an outlaw. They fall in love with each other! :) I love that movie! PLEASE REVIEW! THE MORE REVIEWS THE FASTER I WILL POST CHAPTERS. :) love you all.**

_Annabeth POV_

I was leaning on the railing of the deck on the outside of my spacious room. The wind blew through my ash blonde hair, messing up the curls, but I didn't care. My cream greek dress went down to my bare toes, and I wasn't wearing any sandals, and the golden chain that wound around my hip and attached at the shoulder was glinting in the reddening sun. I watched as Apollo drove his fiery chariot over the horizon. This is my favorite time of the day.

Everything's peaceful. You can hear the birds chirping in the orchard about forty feet below. Every once in a while, the wind blew over the noises coming from the battle training area, where my mother, Athena, the goddess of war strategy and wisdom, and her brother, Ares, god of war, train demigods and the occasional mortal to be heroes.

Usually demigods, like me, would stay out of Mt. Olympus and stay in the mortal world. But I, apparently, was a "special case."

You see, not many of the greek gods have children that stay with them on Mt. Olympus. The gods just didn't do that. The twelve Olympians and minor gods made up the majority of citizens that lived in the grand temple. A few popular demigods stay on. I wasn't popular, but my father was.

My father had been Athena's favorite "mind" mate. Athena doesn't have children physically. If she falls in love with a man, her children are born from the love for the man, just like she was born from Zeus' skull when he was in battle.

Anyways, my father, Frederick Chase, was Athena's all time favorite. He was a talented and popular architect, and my mother is an architect. But he's also skilled with the sword. He wasn't skilled because he was strong and big, he was skilled because he used his mind while fighting. He would assume his opponent's next move, and block it with techniques he learned from his books. He used his mind to fight, not brute force, and was successful. Athena fell in love with him at first sight. She had me fairly soon, and she and my father loved me very much as well as each other. We were a happy family, but of course, happiness doesn't last.

Athena didn't want him to let my father go, but she would have to, for he was a mortal and would die while she would live on. So she came before her father and two uncles, the Big Three, as we call them. Zeus is the King of the gods and the sky, and Poseidon is next, the god of the sea, and Hades is the next one, god of the Underworld. They are all brothers, and all sons of Kronos, the King of the Titans. They are the three most feared gods of all time.

The goddess of war strategy came before them when I was only a half of a year old, and begged them to let Frederick Chase become immortal, so she could be with him for forever.

They said no.

She was furious, and cursed them all. In her rage, she put a spell on all of their war strategists, making them not be able to think right, and she refused to help train their warriors.

This did not put the gods into a very good mood, as you might figure out, and they decided that Athena was not thinking right because of this mortal man. So they agreed to put an end to her "mood," without her knowing it, of course.

They killed Frederick Chase. More importantly, Poseidon did. Frederick was out one day on a boat, studying a type of fish, when all of a sudden, a great storm comes upon his boat.

Neither him nor any of the crew that was with him lived.

Athena was furious. She immediately blamed Poseidon, and Poseidon didn't deny it. There was a huge fight that day between the gods. It took two years, then it was settled. Athena reluctantly agreed that the mortal had been the most important thing in her life. Her hatred for Poseidon was still deep, and this incident didn't help it, for they had had a long rivalry before hand, and this put her over the edge. They never sat still in each other's presence, and always shunned each other.

Although Athena let go of Frederick, she didn't forget their daughter, Annabeth. Also known as me.

Athena raised me in Mt. Olympus. The gods wouldn't make me immortal, but Athena was fine with that. As much as she loved me, I was a painful reminder of her murdered lover. I loved my mother, but we weren't ever that close. As I grew older, I got closer and closer to the twin gods, Artemis and Apollo. I kind of took Artemis as a mother figure, and Apollo was like my annoying brother that cheered me up when I was down. I loved them both. They visited me often, for even though I had my own spacious room at Athena's temple, and many gadgets and things to keep me preoccupied, I did get kinda bored. I always looked forward to the twin's visits.

You might think that I hated Poseidon. I did. I think. I don't quite know. I know I should be, and I try to be hateful towards him, for he did murder my father. Honestly, my father was one when I was killed, so I didn't really know him, but he was my father. I didn't actually meet Poseidon face to face until I was thirteen, and before then I hated him with all my heart, and Athena encouraged that hatred.

Then on one of the meetings that the gods had on each Summer Solstice, my mother decided to bring me along. I came along, and on the way there, I only thought of Poseidon. The way that I had molded him in my mind, he was an ugly old hag, that had fangs and claws, and a disgusting beard.

Well, wasn't I surpsised.

**Thanks for reading! Please follow, favorite, and REVIEW! I need reviews to upload new chapters. Love you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO IS UP! Thanks for reading the first chapter… please review! I love you all!**

_Annabeth_

At the conference, I immediately recognized Lord Zeus, for he looked exactly like the way Athena had described him to me at my asking. He was tall, muscular, and had a neatly trimmed brown beard. He had long brown hair that reached his shoulders, but it fit him. Because gods were... well... gods, they could change their age and appearance. Most of them liked the age of about thirty year olds though. Anyways, Zeus' eyes were electric blue, and I swear I could see lightning strikes in them. Speaking of lightning, in his right hand he held the legendary master lightning bolt. I had read somewhere that in that one bolt it held the volt power of about five hundred normal lightning bolts... yeah, it was kinda dangerous.

I also recognized Hades, sitting at Zeus' left. Although Athena has never described him to me, he had the Helm of Darkness on his head, and only the Lord of the Underworld wore that. Hades wore it at the moment, so that it covered most of his head, but you could see long black hair coming out the sides of the helmet. A sharp nose pointed, and two black eyes could be seen. The helm radiated darkness. Seriously. Everything within a foot of the helm seem shadowy. Looking at it triggered my deepest fears.

_Spiders. _I shuddered and looked away from the helm.

Hades wore long black robes, while Zeus wore blue robes. Both had expensive and kingly clothing on. Then my gaze traveled to the throne on Zeus' right.

On that throne sat a tall, tan, and muscular man. He had messy black hair reaching his shoulders, but no facial hair. He had sea green eyes and I thought he looked extremely handsome. He looked really relaxed, and was casually leaning back in his coral throne, while Zeus and Hades sat stiff and upright. But what really got me were the eyes. Sure, they were bright green and looked like miniature seas, but they were cheerful and happy, which was the complete opposite of Zeus and Hades. Both their pairs of eyes were cold and forbearing. I wonder who this joyful person was.

Wait... sea green eyes? Miniature oceans? Sitting on the right of Zeus? Coral throne? Just then I noticed a trident leaning against the throne. Oh great. This must be Poseidon.

_Annabeth! You were just thinking that this god was handsome! Your supposed to hate him! _I screamed at myself. My hatred returned immediately.

But I found it was hard to hate him. He was just so nice to me.

I know, it was weird, since he was the one that murdered my father, and also was my mothers archenemy... but he smiled at meand it was a genuine smile, but it had a touch of sadness in it.

I then heard a deep voice in my head, _Annabeth, my dear. I am very sorry about your father. We did it for everybody, for without Athena in her right mind, things would not go well. I'm so sorry that you had to go with a father figure in your life. Please forgive me, but I will understand if you don't. I left you a gift at the temple, and you will find it when you get back, but don't tell your mother, cause she will probably smash it on sight. Again, I'm so sorry._

I looked dumbfounded at Poseidon, for it was him that spoke in my head, for that I am sure. But everything I thought of this god was wrong. He definitely wasn't a ugly old hag. Quite the opposite actually. _Annabeth, guard your thoughts._ Right, never mind that last part. But I also thought he would be mean. Just saying. He did kill my father, but now he was apologizing and begging for forgiveness. I didn't know what to think. I wasn't ready to just forgive the murderer of my father, but he seemed genuine and sad...

But what if he was pretending to be nice to get me on his good side to get an advantage over my mother when they had their arguments? Or if he was just faking it so I wouldn't think of him so badly? I don't, there was just too many consequences that could happen if I forgive him. I decided to hold off. I swear I saw Poseidon nod his head as if in acknowledgment. It's creepy how much gods know.

I was still confused about the god of seas' actions. I sat through the whole conference just wondering. It was kinda boring, though, and soon I had fallen asleep.

When I woke up, I found my self back in my room at Athena's temple in Athens. I groggily sat up and walked over to my mirror and desk. I sat and looked at myself. I almost laughed at the sight of my bed head. I grabbed my brush and started combing my hair, and then put it in a braid. I got up and walked over to the deck. I looked outside at the sea. Then I remembered that Poseidon had said he had left me a gift. I have no idea where he would put it, so I just started wandering the halls of the temple.

I looked everywhere. I couldn't find anything out of the ordinary, or any box or something like that. Where would he put it?

Suddenly I froze. How could I be so stupid? Athena had a fountain that was saltwater and she had fishes and even a shark in it. She had added an octopus that I had named Eight the Great. Hey, I had been ten years old. Anyways, what I meant was that this was ocean water, and there were sea creatures in it. It had to be here.

Sure enough, I walked into the room with the vast water fountain/tank and sitting on top of the fountain was what looked like a stone box from down here where I stood. The room was huge with a glass top. The ceiling was at least sixty feet tall. The whole floor was made of mosaic tiles forming a giant picture of Athena. I was relieved that I had found it before Athena had, cause I'm sure Poseidon was telling the truth about that. But the bad news was that the god of seas had put the stone box on the top of the fountain. The very top. And this fountain reached about thirty feet. _Great, thanks Poseidon, for the convenient place, _I thought sarcastically. Suddenly, I heard a resonant chuckle inside my head, and a burst of water lifted the box into the air and the box started falling. But before it had reached ten feet, a hand made of water reached out and snatched it, then the hand rode the water down the fountain, and it came up to me and offered me the box. In my head I heard a familiar voice said, _Here you are. If you would like to keep it, I would start running to your room now, cause Athena is walking towards this fountain room right now, and I know she would not be too fond of this gift._

I knew it was Poseidon, but I wondered how he knew where Athena was. I wondered if I should trust him, then I heard some footsteps walking towards the fountain room. I panicked. I grabbed the box, then realized that that there was only one entrance, and one exit... and they were the same. And Athena was coming through the entrance right now. I couldn't get out.

_Oh no. Poseidon, if you're still here, a little help would be appreciated! _I thought frantically, but I was convinced that he wasn't there and/or wouldn't help me. But once again I thought wrong of the god. A string of water broke free of the fountain, and traveled through the air towards a spot in the corner, then it fell onto the tiles that formed a strand of Athena's hair. I ran over there, and saw that one of her strands of hair, the one the water had landed on, created a perfect "P." The P was huge, and if I laid down on the floor, then I would be the length of it.

_Poseidon. _I thought. Now what?

I absentmindedly pushed the tile of the very tip of the P, but froze when I felt it give a little. I kept pushing it farther down but it stopped after an inch. I pushed the next one.

It went down too.

I pushed every single tile of the P, starting at the bottom, then going up and around and ending up in the middle of the line.

They all pushed down. I did them one by one, and when I pushed the very last one, I heard a click. Then some gears.

I waited impatiently, cause Athena could get here any moment. Then the footsteps stopped. For a second, I was scared that she had found me, then I heard two voices. Someone was talking to her. I thanked whoever that was in my head, but I was pretty sure I knew who it was or who sent the person. And sure enough, after I said thank you in my head, Poseidon replied _You're welcome._

I waited for a few more seconds, then I heard quiet scraping sounds. I looked at the opening in middle of the P, and saw that the tiles were going down into the floor. When they reached about a foot down, they slid over and underneath the tiles that were next to them. And where the tiles were was a big hole.

I looked down in the whole, and saw that it was a bout a ten foot drop to the stone floor, and then stairs led you farther down, as far as I could see.

I was hesitant, for I had no idea where this led. But then I heard Athena say goodbye to the person she was talking to, and resume her walking over to the fountain room.

_Here goes nothing._ I muttered in my head, then jumped down the ten foot drop.

The drop didn't bother me, cause I was a demigod. I was trained for these things. Plus, I have Athena as a personal teacher. I use a foot and a half long bronze knife, and I had been training with that ever since I could hold the dagger. It was my dad's dagger, therefore it was about the one thing I have that ties to him. I clean it every night and keep it in a case when I'm not using it. Only a handful of knife-fighting demigods could best me, and I could beat most of the best demigod swordsmen as well. Adding to the training with my knife, I also can keep myself safe without any weapons. I'm relatively strong and flexible, which helps a lot with punches and kicks. I can beat every single Ares kid in martial arts.

Therefore, the drop wasn't bad at all. I simple broke the fall with a roll, cause there was enough room that I wouldn't go tumbling down the stairs. When I spun up from my roll without using my hands, just my momentum, I realized that I had no idea how to close the gaping whole in the mosaic tiles. Athena couldn't miss the hole, it was big enough for two people to fit into it, and as it dropped, it got wider.

All this was for nothing if I couldn't close the gap. As if answering me, the the tiles that covered the gap came out from underneath the neighboring tiles and slid back into place.

I waited. It wasn't dark, quite the opposite, actually, for the whole path was lit with torches made of greek fire. The stairs continued down for about twenty feet, then it led to a passage that continued on for as long as I could see. I heard Athena's footsteps in the room above me. They stepped all around the room from what I could hear, then I heard them receding down the hallway, disappearing from my line of hearing.

I took a deep breath, and started walking down the corridor.

**Thanks for reading, please review! The more reviews, the faster the updates! Love you all!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading the first and second chapters! Please review! I love you all! And now… *drum roll* …Chapter three is now presented!**

_Annabeth_

I was walking cautiously down the corridor lit by greek torches when I noticed the walls.

They were painted. Many pictures of the greek gods, as well as several of demigods, were plastered on the walls. Whether sitting or fighting the every present monsters, they were all very detailed and amazing. I found one of Athena, cursing Arachne and turning her into the mother of all spiders.

I also spotted Poseidon sitting on he throne in his Underwater Palace. I always thought it would be amazing to go down there and see the architecture, but there were a few problems.

One, his palace is _underwater_… and I, unfortunately, could not breathe underwater.

Two, it was Poseidon's palace. The number one enemy of my mother. It would probably not be good for a daughter of Athena to go to the sea god's palace and domain. Still, I've always wanted to at least glimpse it in my real eyes, not by pictures.

I kept trotting down the corridor, still not in sight of the ending, wherever that was. I couldn't help thinking this was a trap. I mean, it was a creepy corridor that my mother's enemy led me down... doesn't exactly add up to good consequences.

I kept walking. And walking. Still walking.

Suddenly, I froze. I had just seen something on the walls… something that looked eerily familiar. I turned around.

There. Right on the walls was a picture of a blonde leaning on a railing. The blonde had curls that were blowing in the wind, and she looked about my age. I walked over to the picture of the girl and touched her curls. Her back was to me, so I couldn't see her face. I traced my finger down her back and touched the golden chain around her hip.

That was _my _chain. I had gotten it on my tenth birthday as a present from Athena. The goddess of wisdom had said for me to keep it in the best of shape. I had no idea why, but I trusted Athena's words. So it was probably the one thing I cherished most. I always cleaned it every night when I took it off. It wasn't like any other belt chain. It was golden, and the loops that attached to each other were intricately twisted around and around. On the clasp was a very detailed owl. I loved it. It was beautiful.

The eerie thing about this painting. I had the same exact one in my walk-in closet. Athena was painted one day on my deck, while I leaned on the railing, thinking. I turned around and walked over to look at the picture Athena was painting. I grinned when I recognized it as me in the position I was just in.

I was unsure what to think of the copy picture on this wall. Then I heard Poseidon again in my head, _Touch the owl. _Then his voice faded in an echo.

My eyes traveled to the owl clasp on the girl in the painting. The clasp was hanging on her, well, _my_, hip, so I could still see the bird.

I sighed, thinking that this could very well be a trap, but it was better than wandering aimlessly through this seemingly endless corridor. _Here goes_.

I cautiously fingered the owl, then waited.

Nothing happened.

Then the wall started moving. I jumped back, startled, not expecting that.

The painting of me scooted forwards a bit, then started rolling over to the side, revealing yet another corridor, but this one was dark. I couldn't see anything.

I grabbed a torch off of the wall of the corridor and reluctantly started walking in. This corridor was about only four feet across and about six feet high. I was 5'7", so I didn't have to stoop.

After I had walked about twenty feet, the little passage ended with a door. I checked the handle, and it was unlocked.

This is it, this could be the trap for me. I guess I can't go back, cause I have no idea how to get the tiles to open again. I have to go this way. I took a deep breath and grabbed the handle. I flipped the door open...

… and looked into _my _closet.

No joke, I was standing in my walk-in closet! It was about ten feet wide and had racks of clothing on each side, and a shelf of sandals in the corner. It had white walls and I turned around as I heard a sliding. It was my wall slowly closing, hiding the passageway behind it. As it closed, I realized that in the place where the corridor was, was now the portrait of me. The same portrait with the clasp that I had touched in the corridor. Apparently these two pictures were connected. I thought of something, but was hesitant in trying it, for I didn't know if it would be dangerous.

But curiosity overcame me. I reached out and touched the owl clasp on the portrait of me.

Sure enough, a rumbling sound was heard, and the wall started moving. It slid in and out, revealing the dark aisle.

I shook my head in amazement. This was awesome! Hidden passageways in Athena's temple that I'm assuming she doesn't know about. I promised to myself that I would go exploring in this corridor more when I could. For right now, I walked out of my closet and went by my desk and sat down. I set the torch in one of the five torch holders I have on my wall next to my mirror. Right now, only three of them were occupied.

I took the metal box and sat on my bed. I studied the box for the first time. It was elaborately designed, with swirls and waves all over it. On the top was a clear white pearl that was about three times the size of a normal pearl. It looked like it was supposed to be the handle for the top. I grabbed it, and prayed to all the gods that this wasn't a bomb or something.

I took a deep breath, and pulled off the beautiful metal top.

**CLIFFHANGER! :) Please review, readers. The more reviews the faster the updates. It really isn't that hard to review, so please please please! Love you all! If you do review (please do!) then can you tell me if you want some other characters, i.e. Piper, Jason, Clarisse, Grover, etc., in this story. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Readers! So….. how are you liking the story so far? Please answer! And also, please please please review! Thanks Read-Write-Love1812, thatgreekdemigod, hatterhat12345, and the guest who reviewed! You guys are awesome! So I have one request (thatgreekdemigod) for Grover to work with Percy… Okee Dokee then! We just have to wait for Percy to enter the picture… mystery arising! Muahaha! :) Love you guys!** **Chapee 4 is now available for renting. Two bucks for two days, but four bucks for five days. :) Okay, sorry, I'm taking up your precious time. Here it is! **

_Annabeth_

When I pulled the top off, I was confused. All that was in there was a picture in a frame. That was what all this risking was for? I could've walked into a trap for… for a picture?!

But my thoughts were stopped, for I recognized the three people.

Two adults, one baby.

I easily recognized the baby as me, in my mother's arms. She was looking at me with loving eyes, and then my gaze traveled to a masculine arm wrapped around her shoulders.

I followed the arm up to the man's shoulders. Then to the face. The man was looking at the artist with a big smile plastered on his face. He had blond hair cut short, with no facial hair. I knew in an instant it was my father. He had deep brown eyes, that had smile wrinkles. He wore a white toga, with sandals, and a golden chain with an owl clasp.

Oh. That's why Athena wanted me to keep my golden chain so nicely kept. It was my father's chain! I fingered the belt around my waist with reverence that I had not had before. _This was my dads_. I looked back at my father.

I had never seen my father. When he had died, Athena had burned every portrait or painting of him. I guess she didn't want any reminders of him. I was kinda angry that she hadn't at least kept one for me.

But now I didn't need one. I hugged the small painting.

_I don't know why you are doing this for me, but thank you so much, Poseidon!_ I thought, hoping my thoughts would reach Poseidon.

I stared at my father again, just soaking up his image.

But my goggling was interrupted abruptly when I heard my mother calling, "Annabeth? Are you in your room? Can you unlock your door, please? I need to talk to you."

I jumped up. I couldn't let her see this picture, for she would probably dispose of it, and even if she kept it, she would definitely ask where I got it. If I said from Poseidon, her number one enemy, she would probably be so mad, that I would probably spontaneously combust from just being in her presence because of her angriness.

I thought fast, then ran to my closet, and practically slapped the owl clasp on the painting of me. The wall started rolling, but not fast enough. When it was open enough for the painting to fit, I put it down gently on the floor in the shadowy passage, then touched the clasp in mid-rolling. I hoped it would stop in the middle of it's moving and start moving back.

Thank the gods it did. I ran back, closed my closet door, then sprinted to my door. I ripped it open and faced Athena.

Thankfully, she looked like she was in a good mood. I let her in, and said, "Hi mom! What's up?"

She looked at me, then said confusedly, "Why are you panting? And what was that rolling sound I heard?"

I forgot about the god's supernatural hearing they have. I was also surprised, cause being a god, she should've known that there was a hidden passage here. Especially since it was _her_ palace, so she must've designed it. She should at least know that the painting in my closet had a copy that it was connected to...

_Actually, she doesn't know a thing about the copy picture, or the painting I just gave you, or the hidden passage. I made the passage, and keep it hidden from her view, and the copy picture is one that I had made, and the painting I gave you is the last painting of your father. I grabbed it before she could demolish it, and kept it so I could give it to you when you were old enough. _Again, that was Poseidon speaking to me in my head.

I was so confused about Poseidon. I feel like he should hate me, for he did kill my father, and I should hate him. But he has been so kind to me.

I shook away my thoughts, and looked at Athena, who was waiting for an answer.

Being a daughter of Athena in these situations help a lot, cause that helped me think fast, but accurately. "Oh, I was just moving around my furniture. Do you like it so far?"

It was true, earlier today, I had moved my desk over, and had put an armchair in between my bed and the desk with the mirror. Athena hadn't known yet, so it was the perfect lie.

Athena looked around, then back at me, "Yes, I do. Come with me, I need to speak with you."

She walked out to my deck. I followed her.

She leaned on the railing, then looked back at me. She gazed at me for a while.

"Annabeth, you are growing into quite a lovely young lady."

I smiled at her, "Thank you, mom. So what did you want to talk about?"

Was it just my imagination, or did I see her glance at my chain, and saw tears sparkling in her eyes?

"Never mind. It can wait for another time." She looked away, and I saw her elbow go up, like she was wiping her eyes, "Now, would you like to go and have dinner with me?"

I agreed, but was furiously thinking. What was she going to tell me? Did it have something to do with my father? She did look at my chain… my father's chain.

What was she going to say?

Well, I never figured out.

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**

_**IMPORTANT! READ!**_

**It might be kinda confusing, but Annabeth is recounting this in her mind, like a memory. This memory was when she was growing up, to the age she is now. The next chapter will be present time, so she will be 16, about three years after these last few chapters happened. Sorry if it was confusing! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**WHADDUP! How's it going, everybody? So I'm starting something... I'm gonna put one tongue twister on every beginning chapter's author's note... so this tongue twister today is : IRISH WRISTWATCH : Try saying that three times real fast... yeah. It's like impossible. **

**_IMPORTANT! YOU NEED TO READ THIS! VITAL TO THIS CHAPTER!_**

******It might be kinda confusing, but Annabeth has been recounting these last few chapters in her mind, as a memory. It's kinda for information for my readers. The memories were when she was growing up, to the age she is now. This chapter will be present time, so she will be 16, about three years after these last few chapters happened. Sorry if it was confusing! Remember in the first chapter? She was leaning on a deck, watching the sunset. This is where this chapter will pick up. Sorry if it baffling!**

_Annabeth_

Recounting those memories, I was still confused by what Athena was going to say. I am sure it had something to do with my father, but I can't be sure.

Currently I'm 16 years old. I still have the portrait of my father. I hold it at least once a day. I love it. I'm still confused about my thoughts for Poseidon. He hasn't done anything, but I haven't seen him since the conference when I was 13.

I heard someone behind me, and I turned.

Artemis, who was standing behind me, holding a fawn. Artemis had her auburn hair pulled back into a delicate braid that reached her hips. Right now she looked about twenty years old. She had deep brown eyes, that were full of kindness, but I have seen them so furious it looked like her eyes were going to explode from the anger within them.

"Hello Annabeth. How are you on this lovely day?" She asked, stroking the deer's fur. It appeared to be sleeping. I wasn't expecting a visit from the Goddess of the Hunt, but I was used to these sudden drop-ins to just talk for a little bit.

"Hey Art," I said, using mine and Apollo's nickname for her, "I'm good. Just thinking."

She smiled and walked over to me. "It would make my day better if you were thinking about joining," She said, all of a sudden serious.

I knew what she was talking about. Ever since I was twelve, she has been asking and pressuring me to join her group, the Hunters of Artemis. If you don't know who they are, then I will explain.

The Hunters of Artemis are a group of girls that are basically followers of Artemis. They go around with her, overcoming the deadliest monsters. They all, I guess, get the power to do archery expertly. They also have pet wolves and hunting falcons a lot. They also get immortality. They will stay alive and around the ages of ten to about sixteen (they can pick how old they want to be, but all of them like these ages. Artemis herself appears as a twelve year old girl most of the time) unless they fall in battle. You might be thinking, _Why the Hades would you NOT join them? There is no disadvantage! Instant powers, immortality, and pet hawks and wolves! _But that isn't all.

They have to swear off boy for forever. That might seem that bad, and a long time ago, I had been tempted to join. I was young, and didn't think of men like I would if I were older. But what stopped me was my mother's eyes when she thought of my father, or of the immense love that they had, or the way she spoke tenderly and lovingly when I asked her about him.

I always thought that I wanted to think of someone like that, and I realized that becoming a Hunter would prevent that. So I hesitated.

Artemis wasn't mad when I turned it down, and I said I would think about it. I might want to join later, who knows.

I looked at Artemis. "I'm sorry, but not yet. Maybe some day."

She sighed and looked at me, "Anna, some day will probably not be soon. With each passing day, you grow older, and when you get older, the easier it is for men to corrupt your minds-"

"Artemis! You talk of men as if they were pigs and disrespectful!" I interrupted. "Are you sure every single man is like that? I have a hard time believing my father is like that, if that is what you were suggesting." I turned away from her, furious.

"Annabeth, that is definitely not what I was trying to say. And I don't know if every boy out in the world is like that, but many are. If you going the Hunt, then it will keep you safe from that. Many men don't treat women like equals. They treat them like damsels in distress, or little unimportant things just to pleasure them when they want it. It's disgusting. Not to mention mean and horrible." She said the first sentence quietly, but as she continued, her voice got louder and angrier.

"Art, settle down." I said gently.

She reluctantly soothed her temper and apologized. "Sorry, it just bothers me so much."

"It's okay. I don't want to right now, but the future might hold your wishes," I replied.

Artemis pursed her lips and was silent. "Maybe, but... I don't know if you were supposed to know this..."

My curiously was immediately aroused. "Know what?" I pressured.

The goddess hesitated, but then reluctantly gave in and started, "Well, I talked with Aphrodite recently, and she was talking about nonstop love stories that have past and that she has in store for the future... and... she mentioned you. She was talking about your future love life. And I didn't believe her cause it involved a son of-"

"Artemis! Why didn't you tell me you were here? I haven't seen you in ages!" Athena interrupted Artemis and walked over, embracing Artemis. Artemis looked relieved.

I was outraged at Athena! Why did she have to interrupt! I could've known something about my love life!

A son of who? And what did he have to do with me?

**LOVE YOU READERS! PLEASE REVIEW! And the son of who? Awesomeness goes to the person who can guess the person that has something to do with Annabeth's love life... :) Review and tell me who you think it is. If I can get ten reviews by tomorrow (cause I do get a lot of views, but only a few reviews) then I will update tomorrow. REVIEW PUH-LEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everybody! I've gotten a few more reviews, so thank you readers! Please review. It really helps, and tell me if you want Jason or Piper or Clarisse in this story. Also, who do you think is the person that has something to do with her love life? The son of who? Review and tell me please! Tongue Twister of the chapter…. - ****_Good Blood Bad_**** Blood**** - Say that three times fast… I love tongue twisters! If you can do it, you have to be a god… but if you can, review and tell me… cause I definitely can't! :) CHAPTER 6! (six is my favorite number - :))**

_Annabeth_

Artemis had stayed a little bit afterwards, joining us for dinner. I wanted so badly for her to tell me what Aphrodite had said, but everytime I wanted to bring it up, either Athena would walk in, and I didn't want Athena to know about my love life… cause she wanted me to join the hunters too. She didn't want me to get hurt by men. So I had to stop.

A son of who? And why was Artemis so nervous saying it?

It got me so frustrated, cause being a daughter of Athena, I _hated _not knowing something. Ugh.

The next day, I was up early. I usually get up earlier than most people at the temple, and I either go and practice with my weapons before the training arena gets too crowded, or I take walk, or I read a book. Today I decided to practice. Maybe I can get my mind off of my father and my love life for a little while.

I grabbed my knife, and strapped on my armor. You might be thinking _You aren't going to spar with anyone, no ones there. Why do you have armor? _But I almost always use my armor in training, cause it would get me used to the weight of it when I swing or dodge or roll or anything like that. If I didn't, then when I put my armor on to spar or to go to war, I would probably be laying on the ground, not used to the extra weight.

But today I was going light, so I just used my arm gauntlets, breast plate, and back plate. I threw on some breeches and my tall black boots. I opted not to use the helmet, and just put my hair back into a braid.

As I was sitting on my desk seat, braiding my hair, I examined my room. It was huge, about thirty by twenty feet large. But that was including my bathroom and closet that were both walled off. The ceiling was about thirty feet high, with small lights in ordered places that were in the ceiling. The ceiling was painted sea green, my favorite color. I don't know why my favorite color was sea green, cause my mother's enemy (and, I guess, my enemy) was the god of the sea, but it was such a beautiful color.

The walls were painted a silver, for my mothers main color is silver. Those are my two favorite colors, sea green and silver.

The bathroom was about ten by ten feet, and it was in the corner. It's ceiling didn't reach thirty feet, just ten feet, but it did have a ceiling. So there was kind of a loft that was the roof of the bathroom, cause it was like whoever made this room made the thirty by twenty foot floor, added the thirty foot ceiling, then made little closed off spaces for the bathroom and closet. The closet was attached to the bathroom, and it held racks of clothing and shelves of shoes. I had no windows, except for the north side.

I was in a room that wasn't in the middle of the temple, but the side, so I got to have a deck that was about ten by fifteen feet, and it had a ornate bronze railing that went all around. It was right over the sea, which was about twenty feet down. I could jump and make it in the sea, but even at this height it would hurt badly. I loved my view, for one side you could look at the untamable sea, and the other you could see the city of Athens and a lot of the commoner's houses. Behind the houses and city lay the forest. The forest was the biggest on in Greece. It was huge, and intimidating, but it was gorgeous.

I wake up each morning to the sound of waves hitting the shore, cause I keep my double doors for the deck open all night.

The doors were glass, the whole wall that was around the doors were glass.

Yes, on of the four of the twenty feet wide and thirty feet tall walls was pure glass. I loved it. I could see forever.

Back to my indoor room, it had my queen sized bed in the corner, with my desk about ten feet away. My desk was big, for it had to fit all my architecture books, normal books, Ancient Greek history books, my drawings, my notebooks, my pens, pencils, crayons, and markers, my quills, my ink, my mirror, and my picture frames. But it luckily had about six shelves to help hold all of my things. I had about ten picture frames, two of them holding me and my mother together, when I was a youngster, and a more recent one. One of them held Artemis and I smiling. The next was a painting of me and Apollo having an archery practice together, and another painting was one with me slung over his shoulder, laughing my head off as he took me into my mother's temple pool for a swim. Another one had a painting of the twelve Olympians. It was a beautiful painting that captured everything that the gods and goddesses represented.

The last three were ones that I had painted. One was the view from my deck, the other was a drawing of my room, and the next was a portrait of Athena that I had painted one evening.

All of these were very dear to me, and I kept them in good shape.

I finished my braid and walked out of my room. As I was walking down the hall to go to the training arena, I thought I saw something, actually, someone, skirting between the temple poles of the hall. Usually no one is up at this hour, and this person looked like he or she was in a hurry, and nervous. But I only glimpsed the person, then the being suddenly seemed to disappear.

_Must of been my imagination. _I thought. I kept walking, but was kinda disturbed.

Why was I imagining people? That doesn't seem like me. Or was it actually someone? And why were they dressing in all dark clothing, and why were they darting nervously like they were… afraid to be caught?

I sighed and let the thought go. _No, no one is up. It's just my imagination._

I continued my walking to the arena, but was still cautious, and my gaze was always traveling for that mysterious figure.

**DUN DUN DUNNN! Who is this _mysterious _figure? Please review! The more reviews, the faster the updates! Love you all!**

**Bad blood good blood. Blad blub bloo blud. blah blu bli blalalalalal! I can't do it! :)****  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Whats up? So sorry! It's been, like a week, and I feel horrible… so sorry! Love you all! :) **

**Tongue Twister - Black Bug's Blood : say it three times fast! :) Please review peeps! **

**Message to my friend Chelsea: Thanks for your encouraging review! That really touched my heart, cause I've seen so many reviews that shun people for not updating, and I am SUPER thankful that you realize that I have a life. ;) But… I should've updated a long time ago… sorry guys! Thanks again, Chelsea! :)**

_Annabeth_

When I walked into the training arena, my thoughts about the figure seen (or imagined) earlier were dispelled for the moment.

I loved the arena. I loved the smells of the leathers from the training armor that were still in the air from the practicers last night. I loved the morning fog that drifted over the dirt floor. I loved the whinnies and neighing that could be heard from the horses and pegasi in the stables neighboring the arena. I loved being the only one in here, minus the many dummies that were used to train.

I walked into the middle of the arena. I grabbed the hilt of my bronze knife and pulled it free of it's scabbard. I looked at my reflection in it.

After the chain and the painting of my family a long time ago, my blade was probably the most well kept thing I own.

Who gave it to me? Well, no one did. I found it.

Remember the secret passageways in Athena's temple that Poseidon helped me to find? Yeah, well, I like to explore those corridors a lot (it's awesome architecture!) I still haven't found the end, but I haven't gone that far down it, cause I keep running into rooms. These rooms actually have doors, not paintings that you have to touch a certain spot for it to open. Most of the rooms are completely empty and bare, but every once in a while I come across a room that has something in it.

Like one room, had about twenty crates of greek fire… which is super dangerous when you have that much. I didn't stay there for long, cause I really didn't want to accidentally make one of the crates explode, for it would most likely blow up Athena's temple.

Another room was full of paintings, and they were gorgeous. I only saw a few, cause Poseidon had warned me in my head that Athena was on her way to my room.

You might be wondering a couple things. Like Poseidon. I haven't seen him since the conference, but he still talks to me in my head. Like warnings to make sure I don't get caught when I'm exploring the passageway (nobody that I know of knows it is there, other than Poseidon) or when I thank him for something. There have been a few times when we have a pretty lengthy conversation, but they usually end up as arguments… I guess I still have that side of Athena when I talk to Poseidon. But it's hard not to argue with him. I mean, he is pretty dumb. He knows a lot, but he has "blonde" moments. (**A/N no offense to any blondes out there! :)) **And he cares nothing about architecture and battle strategy. He just likes to fight. But strategy and wisdom can be super helpful, but he doesn't see that. So thats a frequent disagreement between us.

Anyways, back to the rooms.

After the room full of paintings, there was a room with a table in the middle. There was four torches on the walls, which left the room a little bit lightened, but it was still pretty dark. The walls and floor were black, which did not help with brightening the room. The room was completely black, the only color was the greek fire torches, which were green. The table was a small roundish table, and completely unadorned.

But smack dad on the middle of the table was a rose. It was under a glass case (**A/N just imagine the disney movie Beauty and the Beast. The beast's rose. That's what this table and rose look like) **The color of the rose was black. I'm not joking, it was dead black, and it was somehow standing straight up in a small bowl of water, like the water was holding it up, which is impossible.

But then I looked closer and saw cracks in the water, and the water kinda traveled up the stem a little bit. The water was ice. That was how it was staying straight up. But the rose was still alive.

Well, it was alive, but it sure looked like it represented death.

The room itself had an… eerie feeling. Like the room was mourning something. This room was depressing. I all of a sudden felt really sad. I felt like I should be crying. I didn't t know why.

I had gotten out of that room pretty fast. But the room was bewitching. The black rose, which ice climbing in swirls up it's grey stem, and the black unadorned table that matched the rest of the shady room. I have been in their probably five times. You might say, why would you go into a room that makes you sad and want to cry?

Well, the rose is… horrifyingly beautiful. I loved looking at it, even though it made me get miserable. I'm in the middle of drawing the room with the rose right now. I've been down to the Misery Room (that's what I've started calling it) a lot. I've asked Poseidon what the room was for countless times, but he doesn't answer.

And I know he can hear me. It's like he's ignoring the question.

Anyways, about two years ago, I stumbled upon a room filled with daggers.

No joke, it was stuffed with the blades. You could see the ceiling and the floor, but not the walls, for all the spaces were covered by knives. There wasn't any furniture in the room. Just hooks on the walls that hung the hundreds of daggers.

I walked in and looked around, just admiring the daggers. Most of them were plain, with wooden hilts and metal blades.

Except for one.

I noticed one different knife.

The hilt was a black sort of metal, with carvings etched into it. The carvings were intricate swirls and wavy lines that hypnotized you with its grace and elegance.

The scabbard was also black, and appeared to be made out of the same metal as the hilt. The scabbard didn't have any carvings though. All it had was three gems at the tip of the scabbard. Each were sea green, and each were gorgeous.

They went up in a line on the bottom and edge. The very bottom one was probably the size of a grape, the next was probably half a grape size, and the next was pearl size.

I had no idea if the gems were real, or if they were of any worth, but they definitely were gorgeous with the black metal background, and they also had silver linings around the edge of the jewels.

I was enchanted with the scabbard and the hilt. I grabbed the hilt gingerly, and pulled the knife free of the scabbard. The blade was celestial bronze, and it was polished so nicely that I could easily see my reflection in it. It had an edge that was straight, but did have pricks along the blade.

But then… I noticed that the dents in the edge were only on one side, and they were all the same length apart. So it was meant to be pricked, and it looked kinda cool, with eighth inch pricks up and down the blade, each about a quarter inch apart.

I loved the blade. So naturally, I took it to use it. I couldn't help myself. When it was in my hand, it felt… perfect. I mean, my old dagger that I had trained with was good enough, but it was kinda heavy for me, and the hilt didn't fit my hand very well. But this… this felt like an extension of my arm.

I took it to my room and hid it, but I knew it was useless to hide it, cause someone is eventually gonna see it. I don't practice by myself every day, and this blade was definitely going to be my all-time weapon. And I get _personal _lessons from Athena every week. So she is definitely gonna see it.

But I was a daughter of Athena, so it wasn't hard to find a sensible lie.

It went like this - "That's a beautiful dagger Annabeth. Fascinating. May I hold it?"

I looked at my mother and replied, "Sure mom."

After handing her the dagger, and she holding it and testing it's balance, and looking at the blade, she handed it back and said, "Good balance. Where did you get it?"

I knew what I was gonna say. I had figured out the moment I took it. "Oh, you know when I was walking around town yesterday? Well, I visited Mito, and he showed me this one. Said he had recently made it. I loved it, so I used my birthday drachmas to get it."

Mito was the town weapon seller. He was this cute really old man. He treated me like a granddaughter, and he absolutely adored me. I loved him like a grandpa, cause he was always so nice, and I could just hang out at his store whenever I wanted to, he wouldn't care. He was really easy to talk to also. I had been in town yesterday, but it was just to tell Mito that if Athena or anybody comes down here to tell them that you did make it.

"I just really need this. Please Grandpa Mito." He loved it when I called him Grandpa Mito.

He looked at me skeptically and raised an eyebrow, "Why are you sneaking around daggers, and lying about where you go them?"

"I just need it to be- be a surprise!" I reassured him, thinking quickly.

He still looked at me suspiciously, but then he chuckled and replied, "Ah well, I guess it won't hurt. But I will be telling the goddess of war a lie if she asks."

"It'll be all my fault if she figures out. Thanks Grandpa!" I said.

So thats the story of how I got my dagger. Turns out that Athena never went to ask Mito. Well, that I know of.

Anyways, back to the present time. I grabbed my dagger, tightened my armor straps, then walked over to the first dummy.

I looked at it's clay head sitting atop it's straw body covered by sackcloth.

Quick as a viper, my right arm snaked out and sliced off one of it's arms, then I spun around it, dodging an imaginary sword swing, and ended up behind the dummy, and sliced off it's other arm. I didn't stop my spin and when I slit it's arm off, I kept spinning, and off went his head.

I nodded triumphantly. I walked over to the next dummy, and preceded to cut off both legs, then doing a backflip, landing on my knee with my dagger plunged into the hay chest.

I dissected a few more straw dummies, then I advanced onto the ones that move. They don't really move, they are just attached to poles underneath the ground, and the poles were in cracks that went all over. The moving area consisted of about thirty by thirty feet floor of cracks that were from half a foot to two feet wide. That makes it even harder. Cause while the dummies are moving, you have to get them, but also watch out for the several cracks randomly placed around the movement area.

I walked in and flipped the switch. The switch proceeds to alert the ground nymphs whose duties are to move the dummies from underground. They do this by holding the poles attached to the dummies and just running around. They can see me, so they know where to move and when, making it even harder to get these blasted dummies.

I moved onto the first dummy, and swiped at it. As expected, it moved before I could touch it. I chased after it, front flipping and cartwheeling and jumping over cracks. I couldn't catch it. _Damn, these nymphs are fast._ I decided to use my trickery, and mid chase, I swiveled abruptly, slashing as fast as I could at the one that was next to me, hoping to catch the nymph in charge of that one off guard, thinking I was still going for the other dummy.

Sure enough, I got it. The head of the dummy rolled around on the ground, and eventually fell through the cracks.

I heard a clunk, then a "Ow! Annabeth! That's cheating!" I knew these nymphs pretty well, and they were used to me practicing in the early mornings. I chatted with them a lot. They were actually pretty talkative.

"It's not cheating, it's called using your head. Heads are useful things."

"Well, you used your so useful head to get rid of another useful head, so feel guilt, girl," the nymph said sarcastically. I couldn't tell who it was, cause I couldn't see the nymph, and they all sound alike, so it's kinda hard to tell.

I chuckled. Another fun day at the arena!

I turned around, prepared to chase after a dummy, but was stopped.

I felt a pressure in my back. Up high, right around my shoulder blade. I froze. I attempted to turn around, but pain hit me like one of Apollo's red cattle (trust me, that does _not _feel good. Don't ever anger one of his cherry bulls.) I gasped and fell to my knees.

My eyesight started blurring. I blinked, trying to clear them. My eyes started watering, and I felt something warm ooze on my back. Like someone was pouring warm water on my spine.

I heard the nymphs yelling. _Is this a prank by them? Why is there so much pain?_

I smelled blood. Why did I smell blood? Suddenly, I didn't have the strength to hold myself up. I started to fall face forward, but someone caught me.

Right before I blacked out, I saw the girl nymph that had caught me, and she was crying. I saw Athena rushing towards me. I saw many people standing over me. Past them, several men were restraining one man.

The one they were restraining was dressed in all black. And he was holding a crossbow.

Then everything went dark and silent, and my brain teeming with questions was put to rest.

**2,619 words! :) Phew, that was a long chapter! How was it? Please review and tell me! I really need some reviews. I'll update often if I get more reviews… unfortunately, I'm not getting that many reviews.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm serious. Love you all! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey everybody! Thanks for reviewing! It really made my day, thanks a bunches and oobers and goobers and boogers. ;) Tongue Twister - Bad Black Bran Bread - Eeek. And Swimmy6, I can't do them either… We are twinsies! (along with probably a bunch of other people that can't do it either! :)) CHAPTER 9! (p.s. sorry about the cliff hanger in the last chapter... but what did happen? ;) I have it all planned out. Props goes to the one who obviously put two and two together and figure out she was shot with a crossbow... oops. You weren't supposed to know that yet... ;) )**

_Annabeth_

My dream wasn't that simple… if you could even put the word "simple" into thought. It started out as dark, as you might've guessed, but then it processed into light.

I was walking through a tunnel, and it looked kinda like the hidden passageway underneath Athena's temple.

But instead of wandering down it, I felt like I had a purpose of something, rather than just exploring.

I kept on walking, and soon enough, I saw the end of the tunnel. I was surprised, cause I have never seen the end of the tunnel, for it got dark after ten feet ahead, so it looked endless. And kinda scary.

Anyways, I saw the end, and it was a door, with light coming through the bottom crack (**A/N Bottom Crack… hehe. Wow. I'm pathetic.) **I walked up to it, and pressed my ear to the door, to see if I could hear anything.

Nothing. It was all silent. I checked the doorknob. It was unlocked.

I took a deep breath, and turned the knob.

I swung the door open and… saw nothing. It was all pitch black.

"Annabeth!" I heard someone call my name, and I looked around, but it was impossible to see anything in this darkness.

"You need to wake up. Please wake up." Suddenly, something pulled me out of the black room, and back through the tunnel. It got really bright, and I closed my eyes to shield them from the light.

When I opened them up again, I was gazing at my ceiling.

I was in my room, more specifically, my bed.

I lay there for a moment, then I wiggled my head, just to see if I could move it. No matter how stupid that sounds, you should always check to see if you can move yourself.

I could move my head. I looked over and almost immediately shut my eyes and looked away. I had looked straight out to my deck, and apparently it was sunset, cause the sun was right there in my eyes.

I blinked a few times, trying to dissolve the big yellow spot in my eyes. After it had mostly gone away, I looked back, squinting.

But I didn't have to squint, for there was now something blocking the sun. I recognized the "thing" as Artemis. She was dozing in a chair next to my bed, and had apparently shifted in her sleep, blocking the sun from me. My gratitude towards her was great, but my thanks were discontinued as I remember why I was in my bed.

Actually, I didn't know why I was in my bed. I just remember blacking out, and of course, the mysterious dream.

I tried to think. What had happened? Then I recalled the black figure I had seen darting through the columns on my way to practice… and I also recollected the memory of the person that all those people had been restraining right before I had blacked out.

And he was holding a crossbow.

Had he shot me? Was that the pressure I had felt? Was that why there had been so much pain? What about the warm water? Or was that… blood? My blood.

The thought made me dizzy, and I realized my throat was extremely dry. I tried to sit up, but instantly fell back onto my pillow with a soft cry of anguish.

Tears sprang to my eyes, and the throbbing pain in my back right below the shoulder blade was intensifying. I lay still for a minute, waiting to see if it would go away. It didn't quite go away, but it did reduce to a small throb.

I tried to move again. The pounding rose a little, as if agitated, but it wasn't as bad as last time. I sat up.

Slowly, I pushed off my covers to realize that I didn't have a shirt on. But you could see nothing, for there was a bandage that wound around my left should and around my back, coming around my chest and redoing that path a few times. I touched the band gingerly, then tried standing up.

I grabbed my bed post to steady myself, then took a tentative step towards my dresser. Nothing happened, so I took another step.

Soon I made it to my dresser and pulled out one of my linen cream shirts. I didn't need any pants, for I had some wool legging capris on. The cream shirt that I had chosen didn't have a bottom hem, it's hem was a chain so that I could make the shirt tight around my waist. I tightened it, and then realized that I had lost a lot of weight… a lot.

The chain was on it's tightest loophole. I walked slowly over to my sink and grabbed the cup on the counter.

The water was welcomed to my dry throat enthusiastically. I soon finished that glass, and drank another one after that. When I was done, I ambled to my deck, anxious for some fresh air. I stepped outside and breathed in the ocean air. I loved the smell of the ocean. I listened to the waves.

"Well, you should've woken me," said a drowsy voice from behind me.

I turned around, "You looked like you were tired, with your mouth hanging open, and drool going onto my floor. I would've woken you, if it would get rid of the elephant snores, but I decided to be nice." Of course, Artemis hadn't done any of those things in her sleep, I was just playing with her.

Her sarcastic look directed towards me brought a grin to my face. The goddess of the Hunt sauntered over to me, and joined me at the railing.

"How do you feel?"

"Better now that I have drunk something, got a shirt on, and have had some fresh air. All I need is some food and I'll be good as new!" I replied.

Then I decided to bring up what was on my mind. "What happened, Art?" I asked curiously.

She sighed. For a moment she looked at the sunset, then looked at me, "Anna, do you remember anything of that morning?"

I knew what morning she was talking about, and I answered her, "Well, I remember everything until I felt… something… on my back. A crying nymph caught me, and the last thing I remember was seeing Mother rushing towards me and some people restraining a man dressed in black."

"Yes, that all happened. I guess I should tell you. You were assassinated."

I looked at her in shock. _What?_ "What do you mean 'assassinated?' I'm still alive! Who did it? Where is he? Why would he want to assassinate somebody? Why would he want to assassinate _me_? Why-"

"Woah there! Hold up on the questions! I can only answer on at a time! And he attempted to assassinate you, but he failed."

I sighed impatiently, "Okay then, first question. Who?"

Artemis answer only got me more frustrated, "We know it was a male, with brown hair, a brown eye, and an eyepatch on the other eye, but he won't tell us anything. Athena's considering torture-"

"No! I don't care if he was my assassinator. I won't have anyone tortured because of me. Torture is… unhumanlike. I don't know why torture is even allowed, except for monsters. Why would you specifically hurt someone for- for information?!" I asked incredulously.

"Hmm, I can relate in someways, but some people deserve it. He did try to kill you. Anyways, Athena is extremely mad that someone would try to assassinate her daughter, and she is determined it was Poseidon. She has good evidence, as he was the one who murdered your father, but it still doesn't sound like Poseidon."

I don't think it was Poseidon. After all, he had been very nice to me. Unless he was playing the fake "nice" person act to just get to know me and what I do, then kill me… but it was still a doubtful thought in my mind. I pulled myself out of my thoughts and listened to Artemis' next words.

"Athena has called a council between the gods to figure out all… this. Your assassinator will go, and he will be charged with an attempted murder, most likely. And, I'm sure you don't want to, but you have to come. You were the victim."

I sighed. Well, this'll be great.

**Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me if you like it! Love you all! 3**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for reviewing readers! Today is the day of the council! Guess which green eyed black haired boy is going to be there? Props goes to the correct guesser! Tongue twister - Sexist Sixties - That ones is extra hard… for me at least! :) Chapter 9!**

_Annabeth_

My horse whinnied, and I whipped my head around to see if there was anything he was whinnying about. These past few weeks, I have been more on edge than ever. I had recovered quickly and smoothly, thanks to ambrosia and nectar. At the moment, I was now riding to Mt. Olympus, on my way to the council.

No god was with me, but I did have an escort of about ten demigod soldiers, and a few close friends. I didn't know why I had to have so many people guarding me. I mean, I bet I could beat all of them at fighting.

But then Athena told me to be reasonable when I asked her that. I recalled our conversation earlier this morning...

"Um, Mom? Can I... maybe... go on Icarus?" I asked. Icarus was my white stallion. He was an energetic and indignant thing, but I loved him, and he loved me. We understood each other better than a lot of people. If I'm having a horrible day and just run into the stables, jump on his back without a saddle, and just say "go." Then he knows exactly where I want to go. It's probably cause we go there all the time.

The place I am talking about is in the Forest of Athens (thats the one that I can see from my deck). If you venture into there, like I did one time, you might find that there are a few clearings in the densely packed forest. But the one clearing that I found was better than all the others.

It was a clearing kinda in the shape of a circle. A small river runs through it, and on one side of the river is a little beach with soft sand, and one big rock that I like to sit on all the time. On the other side of the river is grass. Just grass, and Icarus likes to graze there a lot when I'm sitting and thinking. In the middle of the mini meadow of grass is a big oak tree that has a really nice perching spot that I sit on a lot. I once climbed to the top of the tree, and from it I could see all of Athens. I could even see my mom's temple, even though it was about two miles away. I loved going to that clearing, and I go there a lot.

Anyways, Icarus has been my horse since I was 5. He was a gift from Apollo. Icarus is a ten year old Thessalian horse, and is the son of one of the greatest stallions. I love Icarus. He's kinda like another me. Smart, annoying, and indignant. Yep, that kinda explains me.

After I had asked if I could go on my beloved stallion, there was a heated argument, and Athena finally agreed to it, after a lot of "But the robbery has gone up twice the amount in a year!" or "You know how dangerous the roads will be at this time of year?" But I finally convinced her to let me go with Icarus.

As long as I have an escort of ten expert demigod guards with me, and just a few close friends. I, of course, protested, but Athena's next words got me to be quiet again.

"Annabeth, be reasonable. You were the victim, you _have _to be at the council to be the official victim of the assassinator. We need to know if this assassinator is part of a group, or if he was forced, and even where he was trained. And why he wanted to kill you. Anyways, at this council, you need to be either next to me, or with Apollo or Artemis. Do not, under any circumstances, go near or converse with that horrid sea god." She had said "sea god" with so much distaste that I had almost scooted away from her.

Athena was still convinced that Poseidon was the one who had wanted to kill me. And she had good reason, cause Poseidon did murder my father, so many people might ask why he would stop there. But I don't believe Poseidon did it.

Athena explained to me that we would probably being staying for a week, maybe longer. Depends on how well the council goes in Mount Olumpus.

Let me explain a few things. Mount Olympus isn't exactly on earth. It currently sits about three miles above the city of Thessaloniki. Gods can just teleport there (they can teleport, but it is difficult, so they don't do it unless necessary. It also tires them out) but for mortals or demigod, its a bit difficult to get there on our own.

Thats why we have Milo and Theto. **(These are my OCs, so don't go looking them up on wikipedia or something. Actually, the way that demigods get to Mount Olympus is made up by me... not in real mythology.) **

Milo and Theto are demigods, sons of Janus. They hold the key to getting up the Mount Olympus for demigods. They kinda teleport you in a way. They don't send someone up unless they have the "okay" from the gods to let the person up. They aren't just gonna let anybody up.

Milo and Theto, nicknames the Teleporting Twins, (**again, made up) **died a long time ago, but were made immortal and brought back from the underworld to man the teleporter to the god's home. But where you go to teleport is the middle of a fortress, guarded by many demigod guards trained specifically to protect the Teleporting Twins and the teleporter.

I have never been to the teleporting fortress, cause when I went to Mount Olympus that one time, Athena had gotten permission to teleport me with her. This time, being older and maybe a possible threat, the gods denied the request by Athena.

So I had left a week before the council to get there on time. I, fortunately, got to pick my guards. I knew quite a few of the demigod guards, for I practice with them a lot. I picked my closest friends from the guard group.

There were four sons of Ares, three sons of Apollo, and three sons of Athena. For my friends, I had a hunter, named Thalia Grace. Thalia and I have known each other ever since we were five. I was devastated when she joined the hunters, but my fears were soon concluded, for Thalia visited at least three times a month. She was probably my best and closest friend. And the best archer I have ever seen. Being a hunter means she has sworn off boys, but she is not as uptight about it as the other hunters. She has quite a few friends that are male, but not too close ones.

Another one of my girl best friends, Piper McLean, a daughter of Aphrodite, wasn't with me now, but she was going to meet us on the way to Mt. Olympus. I hadn't seen her for at least a month now, and I was super excited to reunite. Me, Thalia, and Piper were all extremely close, having known each other for at least ten years.

With Thalia by my side, cracking jokes and having target practice with the guards hats, and all my guards were close friends and joked around a lot, and Icarus being as annoying as ever, reaching out to eat everything in sight, especially when I told him to stop, I knew this was going to be a fun ride.

**Thanks for reading! And thanks to Daddy Directioner for being my helpful little sidekick, you're awesome, DD! (Daddy Direction ;)) Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**SO SORRY! I haven't updated in forever… wanna know why? Well, our internet was out for a week… and it just got back today… I'm not joking. It was horrible. I got one chapter in when I went to the library, but that chapter was for my other story. But I'm updating now! Thanks for the reviews!**

_Annabeth_

"Yo Annie, pass me that water flask."

I frowned at Thalia's demand and reprimanded her, "A) Don't call me 'Annie,' my name is Annabeth, and B) you could say 'please' every once in a while."

The lieutenant of the hunters of Artemis looked lazily at me, "Okay. Annie, hand me that water flask."

Sighing, I handed her the flask, "Don't every change, Thals." Thalia smirked and took a gulp.

You see, Thalia is one of those girls that don't care. Really. She doesn't care. And nobody can really change that, cause it's just her nature. Her style is black. Seriously. She wears black leggings, with black leather boots that have blue laces, a black tunic, and black hair dyed blue at the ends. She has electric blue eyes, lined with black kohl, inherited from her father, who is Zeus. Normally, being a kid of Zeus, you would be a "big deal," but Thalia didn't like being a big deal, and decided to become a hunter. Her personality is... sarcastic I guess. But I love her for it. Just don't insult her, if you don't like to be publicly humiliated.

At the moment, we were stopped for the night in a small grove about two miles from the nearest town. We were still about a three days ride away from the Teleporting Twins fortress. So far, nothing bad has happened, other than one of the guards horses getting a lame hoof. Tomorrow we are supposed to meet Piper in the town right next to us, which is Larissa.

Sitting next to the fire with my guards and Thalia, we ate some cooked fish that we had traded for when we went into Larissa. We had only gone into the city for the food, and not all of us did. It was just me and my three brothers, sons of Athena. All three of them had blond hair and grey eyes, and they were all cut military style, but you could tell them apart pretty easily. For example, Malcolm was tall and skinny, with muscle, but not overly buff. His main weapon was the bow, and he could rival Thalia pretty well with it (although she still wins every time they compete with each other) He's quiet, and nice, but not shy.

Then there was Castor, who was small and wiry, but extremely fast and agile. He used the dagger, like me, but I could still beat him. He had a witty brain, and could always make silly remarks about everything.

Last, but not least, there was Darryn, who was huge. Not huge as in fat, huge as in very muscled. He was about six foot and three inches, and had a nice six pack, large muscular arms, and his main weapon, unsurprisingly, was the broadsword. But instead of being just a decent swordsman, he was probably the best swordsman I knew, other than the gods. I had no hope in beating him. You would think, being one of the best swordsman in Greece, he would be cocky and arrogant, but he was quite the opposite. He had the softest heart. Half of his heart belonged to the animals. He loved animals. He would take in almost any animal, and was always caring for people who got hurt or were sad (unless they were bad or his enemies).

So there is a description of the three brothers on my trip. We all were very close, and nobody was uncomfortable in this small and tightly knit group.

I recalled our morning while sitting and staring at the flames of the fire that we cooked the fish on.

When we walked into Larissa, I was fascinated by all the little things, as always. I loved going into cities, and hearing the venders' cries, and the mothers looking for their children, who were messing with the guards posted about.

I walked up to one vender and started a conversation with her. She was selling beautiful fabric. She introduced herself as Farah. I told her I was just looking, and she was fine with that.

But I didn't come up to her to just ask her her name, instead, I questioned, "Do you know where we could find fish? Would it be by the docks or do you know a vender or store that would sell some?"

Farah smiled and answered, "Of course I do! There are a few fish stores down by the dock, but there is also one just up about a block from here."

She gave me directions, and I thanked her, saying it was nice to meet her.

I was walking back to my brothers/guards, who were waiting for me by the water fountain, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I turned around to the sight of a young man, about my age. He had the typical rich snobby boy look, and I instantly disliked him, for I knew exactly what his attitude was going to be by his upturned nose, smug look, perfectly cut brown hair, arrogant eyes, and the smirk that is used to getting everything it wants.

"Yes?" I said, not coldly, but not nicely either.

He smiled at me, "Hello gorgeous, are you looking for anything? Cause I would love to help a pretty little thing like you. I wouldn't want any bad men hurting you, for you are hard to resist." When he was saying this, he wasn't looking at my face, instead at my body. I was wearing tight leggings and a tunic that fit my form perfectly. I glared at him.

"Thanks, but no. I'm very sure that I can defend myself," hostility tinted my voice, and the glare in my eyes should've made him back off, but he were persistent, I'll give him that.

"You may be able to defend yourself, but I still think I'm a gentleman, and gentlemen don't let the lady go by herself." He was really close to me now, and I could feel his breath on me. But I looked over his shoulder and caught something that made me smirk.

"Ah, but you see, I'm not alone." I said mischievously. He frowned, but then was yanked back and thrown into the air.

Darryn was holding the scruff of the rich boy's tunic, making the boy hang about three feet off the ground.

Darryn looked at the boy with disgust, and said, "Hello, I don't think we have met. I'm Darryn, second in command of Athena's royal guards, and winner of three war games. I don't know if you know me or not."

The boy's head snapped up, and he looked fearfully at Darryn. You see, Darryn is kind of like a legend in Greece. He is well known for his skills with his sword, which could rival Ares', and he made history in winning the war games three times in a row, which has never been done before.

Quick explanation of the war games: Athena holds a war games every year. The best demigods and sometimes the occasional mortal fighters are called in to compete if they wish to. But there are many good fighters, so only the thirty best ones are picked. To become one of the thirty, you have to pass a test. The tests range from fighting off three of the deadliest monsters and surviving to sitting in a room and answering a large exam full of war strategic questions. That's how you figure out which are the best warriors, not the most skilled with a sword or have the biggest brains. Out of all of those who pass, thirty warriors are picked by the gods. Those chosen warriors then go to Athena's arena and spar. Seriously. Usually it's every man for himself, but every once in a while, Athena has chosen that there are two people (usually the best two) who are captains and they make alliances with the other thirty warriors, so it is basically two mini armies fighting against each other. These games aren't exactly safe, and many people have died. But if someone kills someone, then they are shamed by the rest of Greece citizens. Like, really shamed. It's definitely not a burden you want to carry on you back. And if the gods think that you did it on purpose, then you are put in prison for an extended period of time. But usually they are just accidents. I've always wanted to be in the war games, but Athena would never let me, saying that it was too dangerous. I always admired the women that tried hard and trained and succeeded in being in the war games. Most girls didn't care about that, they just cared about the latest fads and boys. But some girls actually want to be thought more of than just a bunch of "girlish" girls, if you get what I mean. I have always wanted to prove myself, and all the gods watch the war games, so if you do well, then the gods think more highly of you, or at least notice you. And everyone wants to be noticed by gods! Wouldn't you? This year, my mother had been more lenient, and there is a chance that I might be able to try to compete this year. I was super excited, and trained as much as I could. Okay, maybe that wasn't a _quick _explanation... oh well.

Anyways, back to the trip to get fish. Malcolm walked over and looked at the rich boy in disgust.

Malcolm proclaimed, "I think you would be wise to stay away from our sister. We wouldn't want that pretty little face of yours to be damaged by Darryn's fists, would we now?"

Castor laughed mirthlessly, "Pretty? I see anything but pretty in that face."

I chuckled and shook my head at the three of them. Did I mention that they were extremely protective of me? Well, yeah, they were. They think that any boy that I interact with other than them and my guards and a few other exceptions are evil men that will hurt me. It was sweet of them, but sometimes it just got over the edge for me.

"Thanks, guys. Though I could've managed him by myself." I said.

Malcolm looked at me, "It didn't look like you were doing anything, unless sitting there and doing nothing, letting him get closer to you is what you call managing him. Or are you a damsel in distress waiting for her brothers in shining armor to save her?" He said sarcastically, acting out a damsel. I was _not _a no good for nothing damsel who can't even defend herself.

I scowled at him, then walked over to the arrogant boy hanging in Darryn's grip, and kicked him up his crotch. The boy grunted and Darryn let him go, and Mr. Rich and Snobby rolled around on the ground holding his damaged... areas.

Malcolm looked at the boy for a second, shrugged, then turned to me and grinned, "That'll do it." I smiled back at him, then looked over to Castor who was laughing his head off, and Darryn who was shaking his head.

"Come on boys, lets go get dinner."

It had been an interesting morning, to say the least.

Now everyone was by the fire, and all our horses were tied up or eating. Thalia looked at me staring into the fire.

"Whatcha thinking about?" She asked, spewing food from her full mouth. I looked at her in distaste.

"You could finish the food in your mouth, Thals." I said, criticizing her manners. She grinned in return and swallowed.

"Oh yes, your majesty. Now, am I worthy enough to ask what your great mind is thinking about, or is my presence too much of a filth and commoner presence to be in your majestic highnessness?" She said sarcastically.

I laughed at her, "'Highnessness' is a word that I am presuming is in your personal dictionary, cause it is definitely not in the human language."

She wiggled her eyebrows, then asked me again what I was thinking about.

"Just thinking about this morning."

Apparently Castor had been listening to our conversation, cause he started to chuckle, then said, "Annabeth can definitely pack one hell of a kick!"

Malcolm laughed along with Castor and stated, "She definitely showed me. That snobby little rat was rolling everywhere on the ground, holding his privates like he would hold a bag of drachmas." That sent up another round of laughter from Castor.

Thalia wrinkled her nose in disgust, "That is one image I did not need in my brain."

"You have a brain?" Castor said in fake surprise.

Thalia snarled and started to chase him, while Castor ran away faster than I thought he could. My brother must be really brave, cause it was not delightful, what Thalia does to her victims.

That night I fell asleep to the sight of a glowering Castor hanging upside down from a tree with rope, with no clothes but his undergarments on, and Thalia smirking at him, using his covers for extra warmth (it was really cold) and his pillow as extra cushion.

_I love my friends_. That was my last thought before drifting off to a dreamless sleep.

**Please review! I'll update as soon as I can! Probably in the next two days or so, there'll be another chapter! Love you guys!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Please review!**

_Annabeth_

I woke up to a still suspended Castor hanging upside down. He was still in just his undergarments, and he looked freezing.

I walked over to him, and looked at his red face. He grinned at me and asked, "Let me down? Please?"

Chuckling, I looked over to see if Thalia was awake. She wasn't. I took out my knife and sliced the rope, causing Castor to fall head first into a pile of leaves.

"Thank you!" He said, then ran over to get some clothes on. I was the only one awake, other than Castor, and I decided to go for a walk. But usually, if I went for a walk, then some of my guards would have to come with me, and I really wanted to walk alone. So while Castor wasn't looking, I strapped my knife scabbard onto my belt, and slipped away. I walked between the trees, every once in a while marking one so I wouldn't get lost. It was a beautiful forest, with towering trees, small creeks, and a ground filled with rich soil that held many wild flowers. I picked a bouquet and kept adding choice flowers as I went along the trees. I soon ended up in a small meadow, that reminded me of my mini meadow that I liked to go to in the forest by Athens, minus the river and beach. But there was a big tree in the middle of it, with flowers painting the image around it.

I walked up to it, and rested on the trunk, my back against it. I sat there for about ten minutes, just enjoying the morning air, and birds chirping. It was a peaceful morn, with no wind and and a cloud free sky.

But as I was sitting, I felt something uncomfortable on my back, which was up against the tree. I turned around, and jumped back in surprise.

On the tree were claw marks. And I'm not talking about just mini claw marks that are on a lot of trees, I'm talking about big claw marks. Not even a dog could make those.

There were many, and it looked like the tree was slashed by this… whatever it was. But I also noticed hints of blood in the claw mark indents that ran along the trunk. Like it had blood on it's claws.

I looked up, and realized that the scrapes reached about eleven feet up the trunk… this thing was huge. How did I not notice these when I came to sit against the trees?

I suddenly felt another presence, like something was watching me… I looked around, but saw nothing. The air appeared to take on a eerie silence, and I heard nothing. Even the birds had stopped chirping. I could feel something evil. My hand absentmindedly fingered my knife, and I really missed my guards swords, or Thalia's bow at the moment. I would feel much safer.

_Wait… what was that sound?_ I thought. I heard something. It was coming from the north side of the edge of the clearing. It sounded kinda like a … growl. But more low and menacing than a normal growl.

I kept my eyes peeled on the north side, but then I heard another growl from the south side… at the same time as the one on the north side.

_Great, there's more than one. _I pivoted, trying to focus on one spot, straining to see the thing that was making all this ruckus.

Then I saw them. Hellhounds. Hellhounds were basically larger than normal dogs that came from hell, hence the name "hellhounds." The fur on their backs were black, and their eyes glowed with a red light. Their fangs were as sharp as one of Thalia's arrows.

There were nine of them, no wait, eleven. Two more just came down from trees. They were bigger than normal hellhounds, each one about as big as a horse.

I spun around, swinging my dagger whenever one got too close, making them back off.

I had no chance. There was just one me, and eleven huge bloodthirsty dogs. One jumped at me and sidestepped, waved my dagger, and sliced the hellhound open. Dust flew everywhere as the monster disintegrated. After seeing me kill one so easily, the others were less eager to attack, but their fear would soon rub off and they would charge again.

Another one came at me, and I sidestepped again, but as I went for the kill, a different hellhound had come up behind me and slashed at me, making three identical marks that went from my shoulder blade down to my elbow on the back of my right arm. I yelled in pain and dropped my dagger. The slashes were deep, and I'm pretty sure one cut a tendon. I grabbed my dagger with my left hand and succeeded in cutting the hellhound that had wounded me, but not killing it. It backed off.

Then they all came at me. _Well, this is great way to die. _Sarcasm intended in my thoughts.

I was just about to make my last stand, when all of a sudden, a black streak came from the sky and landed on top of one of the murderous dogs.

I looked closer and realized that the black streak was an muscular male pegasus, pitch black. And on it's back was a boy about my age, wielding a large bronze blade.

The boy hopped off and went to work, chopping hellhounds from side to side. He was amazing, fast, and agile, not letting any slashes reach him. After he had slaughtered three, more horses broke from the trees, carrying more warriors with swords. I noticed another young man about my age, with blond hair and electric blue eyes. He yelled and swung down from his horse, killing a hellhound as he jumped to the ground.

Another boy with black hair raised his hand and yelled "SERVE ME!" I almost laughed, cause he looked ridiculous yelling to air to serve him.

But then a skeletal hand broke free from the ground, about a foot away from me. I shouted in surprise and stumbled back, but in falling back, my injured arm hit the trunk of the tree, and I shouted again, but this time in pain.

Another bony hand broke free from the surface, and in the end, three skeletons stood around me. But they didn't attack me, it was almost as if they were protecting me from the hell hounds. Panting, I made sure they weren't going to attack me, then took a look at my arm. It was almost too bloody to see anything, but I could make out three black lines that were oozing all the blood. I turned my gaze back to the fight, and realized it was over.

The boy on the black pegasus shouted some orders to the rest of the men. There was about sixteen guys altogether, but it looked like the boy was the leader.

He turned to me and my jaw dropped. It was Poseidon.

But then I realized that it couldn't be, for a couple of reasons. One, Poseidon was much older than this boy, two, this boy had a different style, three, he didn't have a trident, and four, he was more handsome than Poseidon.

_Wait, WHAT? ANNABETH! _I screamed at my self. Scratch number four.

But other than those four- I mean, three, things, he looked like Poseidon. He was about three inches taller than me. He had ruffled jet-black hair that fell over his ears and eyes, and the strands of black hair looked like they couldn't be tamed at all. He had enough muscle to show, but it didn't make him look too big and brawny. But he still looked more fit than most demigod fighters.

His eyes… oh wow. His eyes were gorgeo- umm… I mean his eyes were cool. Yeah. Just cool. They were sea green, but they seemed to change color from blue, to teal, to green, then back to blue. They were hypnotizing, making me just want to sit there and melt into his eyes. _Wow, that sounded extremely mushy. Snap out of it, Annabeth._ I told myself.

"Are you alright?" He asked with a deep voice.

I couldn't look like a wimp, so I stood up and said confidently, "I'm fine, thank you." I attempted to take a step, but apparently I had lost more blood than I realized, and everything when dizzy. I stumbled and fell, but the boy caught me.

"Yeah, sure. You're doing just fine," he said sarcastically.

I glared at him, "I'm just a tad bit dizzy."

He grinned. Wow, that was an amazing smile. I mean- that was a better smile than a lot of other boys. It was kinda lopsided, and definitely looked like a troublemaker's smile. It made two dimples show on his cheeks, and his eyes lit up when he smiled.

"Come on, lets get you fixed up. My name's Percy, by the way. Percy Jackson," I took his hand and replied.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Well, Annabeth, let me introduce you to my two main lieutenants. The blondie is Jason Grace, and the blackie is Nico di Angelo." The two lieutenants looked at Percy with contempt.

"Really Perce? Blondie?" Jason said. Jason was tall, probably as tall as Percy. His electric blue eyes seemed to spark with energy, but he also looked like a nice guy. Nico, on the other hand, was probably an inch shorter than the both of them. He had dark brown hair that almost look black reaching his shoulders, but at the moment, it was pulled back in a messy pony tail, but he managed to pull it off. He was wearing all black, and he had a skull ring. His eyes were like his hair, almost black, and they had a small light of humor in them, but also a tint that told you not to mess with him. _This guy would get along well with Thalia, _I thought. I remember that this was the guy who summoned those skeletons. I wondered how he did that, but decided to ask later.

Percy smirked at them, "And this is Leo Valdez, and the bear over there is Frank Zhang. Frank is our number one scout, and Leo is our mechanic guy who can fix anything. Everybody, this is Annabeth Chase." They all smiled, nodded, or waved at me. He was right, Frank kinda did resemble a bear. He was huge and buff, probably two inches taller than Percy. He had really short black hair, and brown eyes. Leo was quite the opposite, small and wiry. Probably as tall as me, if not smaller. His brown curly hair was kinda long, and fell across his eyes and his kinda pointed ears. He had a smile that was similar to Percy's in the trouble maker category, but it was more crazy, like he had had too much sugar. Definitely not as nice as Percy's smile. _Annabeth… stop those thoughts. _I told myself.

I gave a small smile and waved at them with my left hand, seeing as my right one was covered in blood.

Percy seemed to remember that I was hurt, and called, "Will, grab me some bandages, will you?" A young man who I am assuming his name is Will, grabbed some linen wraps, and a water flask, and tossed them to Percy.

Percy caught them, then said to everybody, "Alright, I'll take care of Annabeth. You guys clean up any mess. Frank, take Chris and go see if you can find a river to clean us off. Jason, can you tie up all the horses, we will probably camp here for the night. Nico, you and the other set up camp."

He then turned to me, took a linen cloth, wetted it, and started to clean my arm off.

"I can clean it." I said.

He shrugged, "Nah, I can do it. After all, the knight in shining armor is supposed to help the damsel in distress," he said with a smirk.

I scowled. "I am _not _a damsel in distress. I can defend myself quite well," _This sounds really familiar to my conversation with my brothers yesterday,_ I thought.

"Whatever you say, m'lady." He said disbelievingly with a mocking bow. I was slowly coming to dislike this boy. I could easily take care of myself. I was not some useless maiden.

I sighed angrily, then snatched my hand out with snake-like speed and grabbed the wet cloth from his hand. I then proceeded to clean my own arm off.

He stared at his empty hand in surprise, then looked at me with raised eyebrows, proclaiming, "Well, you are pretty fast, aren't ya?"

I said nothing, but just continued to scrub off the blood on my arm. When I was done, I grimaced at the sight of three long slits, still bearing blood, but not pouring it. Percy, meanwhile, had sat watching me. He then smirked, and held up the linen bandages, which I needed now, before my arm gets dirty again. I glared at him, then tried to grab them, but he was expecting this, and pulled them away before I could snatch them.

"Ah ah ah! I have them, and I will bandage your arm. You can't really do it well with one arm could you?" I huffed and realized he was right. He smiled and came closer, wrapping up my arm. Soon my arm was bandaged fully, and I looked at the annoying boy.

"Thank you," I mumbled quietly, knowing that I should thank him, but not really wanting to praise him.

"What was that?" He said. I know he heard it, he was just trying to annoy me. He came closer and sarcastically put his ear near my mouth.

I rolled my eyes, and shouted, "THANK YOU!" Right into his ear. As loud as I could.

And I could shout pretty loudly when I wanted to. And I wanted to now.

Percy jumped back in surprise and glared at me.

"Gods, I asked what you said, I didn't ask you to blow out my eardrum." He started to bang the side of his head, probably to clear the ringing in his ears. It looked pretty stupid.

"You didn't say to whisper it either," I said in a snarky tone. I couldn't help it, this boy was aggravating.

He frowned and stuck his tongue out at me, and I returned the gesture. _Wow, we are acting like a bunch of kids. _

"Wow, you guys look like five year olds," Jason told us, as he finished his task of tying up the horses and walked over to us. He basically just voiced my thoughts.

"Percy started it." I said, realizing later that that was just more kiddish.

"Um, nope. You actually did by blowing out my ear drum." Percy replied.

"Yeah right."

"Yeah to."

I sighed in exasperation, "You're so aggravating."

"You're ungrateful," He retorted.

"You're impossible."

"You're exasperating."

"Congratulations! You used a difficult word, was it hard to think of such a big word in your tiny brain?" I asked with sarcastic incredulousness.

"My brain is so big you couldn't even imagine it!" Percy sputtered with rage.

"That's why you have such a big head."

"At least I have a head."

"Just shut up."

"You shut up first."

"You-"

"SHUT UP!" The roaring voice that came from Franks lungs was immense, and I flinched largely, cause it was so unexpected in our battle of words.

"Ah, young love." Leo said idiotically.

I glowered at him, and Percy and I both said at the same time, "Shut it."

Then we glared at each other and said simultaneously "Be quiet."

Percy and I glared at each other again, and again we said at the same exact time, "Stop copying me!"

Then we both threw our hands in the air, exasperated, at the same time, in the same gesture.

"ARGH!" We shouted at the _same exact time._

We both took a deep breath and glowered at each other. At what time? Yeah, the same exact time. This is so annoying. Why are we doing everything simultaneously. We do _not _think alike. I'm way too sophisticated for him.

Jason, Nico, Frank, Leo, and the rest of the men in the group were chuckling at our little "show."

I heard Jason say, "Wow, she can rival Percy in being annoying."

Nico chuckled and proclaimed in a whisper, "They are perfect for each other." But I caught his words and glared daggers at him. My glare can get pretty fierce when I'm mad or annoyed. And right now I was extra mad and extra annoyed. Nico stopped chuckling instantly and looked shyly down at his feet.

I looked back at Percy, who then said, "So, who are you? Some commoner from Larissa who decided to take a death walk through the forest?"

I gave him a dirty look, and was about to answer when an arrow came out of the forest and caught the scruff of Percy's sleeve, pinning him to the tree trunk he had been leaning on. Percy shouted in surprise, and I noticed that it was a silver arrow. I smirked.

_Thalia._

**Done! Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey peeps! Thanks for the reviews on the last chappy! (- Thanks for the word, ****_HardcorePercabeth! ;)) _****Here's the next chapter!**

_Annabeth_

Chaos erupted in the group of men. Percy was dumbfounded by the arrow that pinned him to the tree trunk. Leo was shouting like a little girl. Frank was looking around frantically, searching for the unseen archer, and the rest of the boys in the group were all shouting and running around, while Nico and Jason tried to calm them.

Wow, who knew one little arrow could cause so much disarray. But I guess Thalia had that effect. Where is she anyways?

As if hearing my thoughts, she jumped down from a tree that she was in, and shot two more arrows rapidly, effectively pinning Jason and Nico to the same tree as Percy. She never ceases to amaze me by her skill. There was the tiniest amount of cloth showing on the sleeves that she could hit without hitting the boy's skin, yet she does it nonchalantly, like this was just practice for her.

All of a sudden, all my guards burst through, each fully dressed in armor and on their horses, except for Thalia, who was in front of them, two arrows knocked, with a murderous glare. Everybody stopped moving, and just stared cautiously at the opposing group.

Thalia spotted me, and her eyes shone with relief, but they soon hardened up again. She drew the bow back, aiming at Frank and Leo, who, in the heat of the moment, had grabbed hold of me, making sure I don't escape.

"Let her go if you value your arrow-free eyes, cause I can make that change." She threatened in a tone that sounded so honest that I almost believed her, even though I knew she wouldn't do that.

Leo and Frank each gulped, then reluctantly let go of me. Right away, Thalia, Malcolm, Castor, and Darryn ran up to me while the rest of the guards kept back, weapons at the ready.

All of them started asking questions at once.

"Where have you been?"

"Why didn't you take a guard?"

"Did these boys do that to your arm?"

"You could've been captured!"

I stopped them with a raised hand, "Woah woah! Hold your questions! To answer them all, I just took a walk through the forest, I didn't take a guard, cause I wanted to walk alone. No, these boys didn't do this to my arm, hellhounds did," I continued before any of them could ask, "The hellhounds are gone, these boys saved me, and I don't think they mean to capture me."

Thalia looked at me, and shook her head. "You shouldn't scare us like that, Annabeth. We didn't know what had happened."

"I'm sorry," I said genuinely. "Now what should we do with this group?" I asked her.

Thalia looked over at the three boys pinned to the tree by her silver arrows. She looked closer, then took a step and looked at Jason's face.

She then started laughing, and I looked at her, confused, "Why are you laughing, Thals?"

She then surprised me by freeing Jason and giving him a huge hug. Jason was laughing as well, and he hugged her back. I was shocked, because they seemed to be very close, and the Hunter's of Artemis had to swear off boys. But then it hit me.

Thalia had told me a long time ago about a brother she had, who had joined a mens group to travel around. They were much like the Hunters, but they didn't have to swear off the opposite gender. And she had said that her brother didn't look like her, except for the eyes. She described him as tall, blond, and nice. And his name was Jason. I feel so stupid that I didn't recognize it earlier.

"Jason! Little brother, where have you been? I've looked for you, but couldn't find a trace of you!" She said excitedly, leaning back from their embrace.

Percy and Nico looked as confused as I had felt earlier, and Percy asked cautiously, "Jason, you know this girl?"

He said "girl" with disgust, causing Thalia to glare at him and walk over to him.

"He knows me. I'm his sibling, idiot." She said viciously. Recognition dawned on Percy, but he hid it quickly, and continued on with his talent; annoying people.

"Really? Oh, yeah, I remember he mentioned something about a brother! You must be him. What did he say your name was? Stupid? Girlie? I forget, could you refresh me on your name again, mister?" He said with an evil grin. I shook my head, amazed at his stupidity. Thalia is gonna kill him.

But instead, Thalia smirked, "My name is Miss Amazing Gorgeous Independent Boy-Hater. Come on, practice saying it with me. Oh, I'm also the one who pinned you to that trunk, so unless you want yourself pinned to the tree by your stomach also, then you would do well to tell my why you took Annabeth."

Thalia had gotten really close to his face, glaring at him directly in the eyes, and as much as I hated to admit it, she probably had a worse death glare than me, so it was really scary. But Percy just grinned at her and said, "That was supposed to have sarcasm in it, Missy. I think you need to have your ears checked."

Thalia growled, then turned to Nico, who was snickering. "And you are?" She said coldly.

He grinned cheekily at her and replied, "Nico di Angelo, not at your service."

She rolled her eyes, and was about to answer when Jason interrupted her, "It's okay sis, there on the good side. We didn't want to take Annabeth. We have been tracking down this pack of abnormally large hellhounds, and found them attacking her. So we helped her out. We found out that she can be as annoying as Percy here."

Thalia snorted and said to Percy, "Wow, you must be really annoying."

"Hey!" I protested.

"I agree with Miss Scary over here, you are really annoying," Percy said with a lopsided grin.

I scowled at him, "You are insulting yourself, stupid. She said we are equally annoying."

"Ah, but I'm insulting you at the same time, so it works out for me." He said with a victorious tone. I raised an eyebrow and scrunched my nose.

"That really didn't make sense." I said.

Percy grinned. "It did in my book."

"And is that the book of Stupidity?" I asked, smirking.

"No, its the book of Wisdom, but you probably aren't familiar with that book," he said, returning my smirk.

"You have no idea." I said, knowing Percy didn't know I was the daughter of Wisdom herself.

"Alright love birds, stop your flirting." Thalia said, and Nico started guffawing. Percy and I both scowled at her.

"Oh, shut up Thalia." I said angrily. She chuckled, then released Percy and Nico.

"So, what are you guys doing up here near Larissa?" Percy asked.

"How do you know this isn't where we live?" I asked suspiciously.

He looked at me like I was the dumbest thing on earth, "Well obviously you aren't from these parts. First off, you must be a daughter of Athena, considering your eyes, so you probably live in Athens, if not near. And right next to you is Darryn, a legend, and he lives in Athens. I thought you were supposed to be smart?" He said with a grin, glad that he could best me.

I huffed and turned to Thalia, "I hate him."

She smirked at me, "That's just because he's right."

I glared at her.

"It's fine, you can tell us what your plan is, we're not gonna do anything, you know." Percy reassured us.

I sighed, _might as well tell him._ "We are headed to Mount Olympus for a council about my attempted assassination," I said bluntly.

Percy raised his eyebrows, but didn't say anything about it, "Well, we are headed there too, so if you don't mind, can we accompany you?" He asked.

"No." I replied shortly. Definitely no. I could not stand it if we traveled another three days with this annoying, aggravating, irritating, unreasonable, cute boy. _ANNABETH! _Argh, I need to stop having those thoughts. But I wouldn't be able to live, it would be torture.

"Annabeth, get over your first impressions. It's fine if they come with us. I believe them to be good, and they could help with protecting you, cause we obviously don't have enough guards to keep a watch over you," Thalia said pointedly. I looked down to my shoes, guilty.

"Why are you going to Olympus?" I asked Jason, ignoring Percy's triumphant smirk.

Unfortunately, the person I was ignoring answered me, "Our task set to me by my father is complete, and we are going to tell him that, and see if the gods need any other task done."

I still ignored Percy, and asked Jason again, "Who is Percy's father?" Even though I was pretty sure I knew who it was.

Percy answered again, darn him. He was making it hard for me to ignore him, "My father is Poseidon, your mother's enemy. Why are you ignoring me, Annie?" He said playfully.

I finally turned to him, "Don't call me 'Annie.'" I said dangerously.

He grinned and shrugged, "Okie-dokie."

This boy is so annoying.

So I guess it was settled. We all packed up camp and headed to Larissa to meet Piper, even though my three brothers looked a little hesitant at letting the group of men join our group. And I was a little suspicious at first, but I trusted Thalia. And she thought it was a good idea.

Now, the biggest problem. Surviving a three-day trip with an annoying boy, who is also extremely handsome, but is my mother's enemy's son. This was going to be an interesting ride.

**Please ****review! Don't you think I earn a review or two, seeing as I posted two chapters in one day? :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everybody! Thanks for the reviews! Chappy 13! :)**

* * *

_Annabeth_

So far so good. Nothing that bad has happened, but it has only been two hours since we decided to team up with Percy's group. We were currently in the town of Larissa. But we were four hours early to meet Piper, so we decided to just go around town and hang out.

"I think we should go in groups of three or four," Thalia stated. "It probably wouldn't be smart if we all went together. It might draw suspicions." We were trying to travel incognito, cause we didn't want to make a big deal out of it. Apparently, we had some pretty popular people in our group.

There was Darryn, whom I am pretty sure everyone knows. Thalia is surprisingly popular, ever since she saved the Duke of Nafplion (the old capital of Greece) and his family from a drakon that attacked them during one of their family trips.

Percy turned out to be very well known, but mostly among the commoners. That was something that surprised me. Usually, if you were as good a fighter as Percy, and your father was one of the Big Three, you would hang out with royalty and gods and be arrogant, snooty, rich, spoiled, and cocky.

But Percy was quite the opposite. It appeared that he was popular to the commoners cause he thought of himself as one. He hung out with the commoners, helped them out, made friends, and was very kind to them. He treated them like family, even though he was born of royal blood, making it so he could be a king. I admired him for not thinking of himself as a superior being, rather bringing himself low to be like those that are usually never noticed. It definitely brought my respect up for him, even though I still didn't like him.

Anyways, everybody started grabbing partners. My three brothers were with Thalia (she was like another sister to them), my guards each split up, and everybody chose partners until I realized that I didn't have a partner, and the only other people there were was Jason, Nico, and Percy.

Just my luck.

The three boys grinned at me and Nico stated, "Well, looks like you're with us!"

I rolled my eyes, "Obviously, idiot."

But that only made Nico smile larger.

I looked helplessly at Thalia, who beckoned me over, "It might be good for you to get used to their company, for they will be with us for three days, and it wouldn't do to have you uncomfortable and uptight around them. They are acting as extra body guards for you in return of letting them travel with us, so it is a nice deal. They travel with us, they get more protection, but they also help us with protection."

So I reluctantly agreed.

Therefore, I went off on an adventure that I was sure was going to be torture. But actually it wasn't that bad. I learned that the three boys have known each other since they were born, so they were basically brothers. They had fun little conversations that I just listened to.

"So Nico, how's Thalia? You guys almost have identical personalities and styles." Percy winked at me, letting me know that I was playing. I just shook my head at their playfulness as Jason continued with Percy's teasing.

"Yeah, and I definitely saw you checking out my sister. If… you know… anything does happen between you two, just make sure you tell me, cause I am her brother." Jason said in a serious voice, but I could detect a hint of humor beneath the somber attitude.

Nico scowled at both of them, "What are you talking about?"

Percy looked at Nico blankly, "Thalia. I thought we made that quite clear." I turned my head so Nico wouldn't see my smile as I tried to hold back my giggles.

"Very funny, Perce." Nico's cold voice made me turn back around, to the sight of his blushing cheeks. Wait, what? Does he really like her?

"Um, guys. Thalia is a hunter. Which means no boys," I said, thinking it was time for me to intervene.

"That can always change," Percy said evilly, wiggling his eyebrows, causing me to smack his arm and glare at him.

I decided to change the subject, for Thalia and Nico's sake.

"It's about lunch time, do you guys want to grab something to eat?" I asked. It was true, my stomach was rumbling.

Percy sighed in relief, "I thought you would never ask! Come on, I saw a really delicious looking restaurant back a ways!" He then took off, running back towards where we were before. He had said it with such enthusiasm, you would think he hadn't eaten in days. I watched him run like there was no tomorrow, dumbfounded, then looked at Jason and Nico for an answer.

They both shrugged, and Jason simply stated, "He's a growing boy, needs his food, I guess. But he has always been know for his bear-like appetite." I rolled my eyes and grinned, then started walking off with Jason and Nico towards where we saw Percy run.

* * *

"Hello, welcome to Larissa's Cuisine (**made that up) **Can I get you something to drink while you order?" The waitress asked us. She looked about a year younger than me, and was a petite and pretty woman, with her brown hair tied up in a bun, and her blue eyes shining with kindness, and a wide grin that made you want to smile as well.

I returned her wide smile and replied politely, "Thank you. I'll take an ice water,"

Jason and Nico both said at the same time, as if they rehearsed it, "Honey Mead, please ma'am," Causing the waitress to giggle as she wrote down their orders on her small notepad. She then turned to Percy and said, "And you, sir?"

Percy was staring at the window intently, as if he saw something extremely interesting.

"Sir?" The waitress asked again. He still didn't hear her, caught up in his own thinking.

I kicked his leg under the table. He jerked up and said, "What? Excuse me?"

I rolled my eyes as the waitress repeated her question.

After Percy had told her he wanted a water, I asked, "What were you doing, Percy?"

"I was just thinking," he replied distantly.

"Don't strain yourself too hard." I said with a smirk.

He glared at me. "Wow, Annabeth actually has a sense of humor? I thought she was just going to stay boring and annoying the whole entire trip!" He retorted sarcastically.

I pursed my lips and was about to answer when Nico beat me to it, "You two fight so much, you're like an old married couple!" (**had to take that from Megamind. ;)) **

Jason choked on his drink and barely swallowed in time before he threw back his head and started guffawing. I rolled my eyes (seemed like I was doing that a lot around these three) and glared at Nico (I glared at them a lot too).

"Really, Nico?" I said with contempt.

He grinned and high-fived Jason. Sighing, I turned back to Percy who was again staring out the window.

"Seriously Percy, I don't think I have seen you concentrating so hard on something, except for that time when we met Aphrodite," Jason said, sending up a round of laughter from me and Nico, and earning a glare from Percy.

"Wow, you guys are over flowing with humor today, it's delightful." He said sarcastically.

I smirked and replied in the same tone, "Glad you find us entertaining."

We ordered our food and when it came back, I started to gingerly eat from it, acting like a lady. Percy, meanwhile, was eating it in huge gulps, and I don't think I have seen him take a breath.

"Percy, it's a free country. You are allowed to swallow, you do know that, right?" I said, reprimanding him. He looked back at me with noodles hanging out of his mouth and grinned, showing me his sauce covered teeth. I grimaced in disgust and looked over to see Jason and Nico acting the same way as Percy.

_Wow these boys can eat. _

After lunch, we paid and thanked the waitress. We had decided over lunch to go and check out some of the scenery around Larissa. Larissa was known for it's cliffs and rivers and forests, and many perches around the city that you could get a view of all of this from.

We agreed to go and see the Cliff of the Nemean (**again, made up). **It was called this for it was where Hercules had defeated the Nemean Lion. He had toppled the lion's corpse over the edge of the cliff when he was finished, naming the place the Cliff of the Nemean (**I don't think Hercules did these actions, but I do know that he killed the Nemean lion… so I just made this up :\) **

It was a beautiful cliff, and we got a perfect view when we went straight up it. We had rented horses to climb the cliff to get a scene from atop. It was about a fifteen minute ride, and it was hot and we didn't bring any water, thinking that we could just drink from the river up there. But the trip was definitely worth it.

The sight was breath taking. I could sit on the edge of that cliff, looking at the river below, and the forest, and the city of Larissa for the whole entire day. We stayed for about a half hour, then decided we better head back if we want to continue looking through the town. Nico and Jason started filling our water flasks for the ride back, and watered the horses. They told me they could do my horse, and let me keep looking at the scenery. I smiled with gratitude towards them when they said that, and Nico said, "Woah! She actually smiled a genuine smile towards us! Wow! Somebody write the date and time, a phenomenon has just happened!"

I rolled my eyes and his ridiculousness and walked over, sitting on the very edge of the cliff. My feet dangled off the side. I knew that if I scooted just a little farther forwards, I would fall to the ground, which was about a hundred feet away, but I wasn't scared of heights.

As I sat there, enjoying the scenery, I felt someone come up behind me and sit right next to me. We sat together in silence, then Percy said to me, "That's a long drop. You aren't scared of heights, I'm guessing?"

I smiled and turned to him, "Nope. But if Thalia was here, she would be screaming her head off."

Percy threw back his head and laughed. He had a nice laugh, and it made me smile.

"She's a daughter of Zeus! God of the sky! He's all about heights!" He said incredulously.

I shrugged and rolled my eyes, "Yep, I don't know why she's scared."

I moved my position to mirror Percy's, leaning back a little, both my hands behind me on the ground, supporting my weight. It felt more comfortable.

We sat in companionable silence. Thalia was right. I had been uncomfortable and uptight whenever I was around Percy and his group, but I felt like today has loosened us up a bit. Just hanging around each other, I guess, solved the problem. I still don't exactly like them, but I tolerated them a lot better. I might someday become good friends with them.

I also liked how they didn't treat me like a lady, but more like a sister. Well, I mean, they held open the doors for me, and carried some things that I couldn't carry, and little things like that, but they knew I could fend for myself. They didn't think of me as a damsel in distress who was useless and couldn't do anything for herself. They knew I was probably the exact opposite of that. And they joked around with me a lot, making me feel like I was their younger sister who they played with a lot.

Percy's voice brought me out of my thoughts, "So, still mad at us?"

I pursed my lips, "I wasn't exactly mad at you, just really annoyed."

"Oh, I'm sorry," He said sarcastically, "Are you still _annoyed _at us?"

I snorted and said, "Oh yes, I definitely get annoyed by your group, especially you three boys. But I'm past your hideous first impressions and I may be able to move on and think of you differently," I finished with a smirk.

Percy looked at me, and I back at him, and he said, "Hideous first impressions? I thought it was a rather handsome first impression, especially since I was in it. I just brought up the handsome category by a ton!" I laughed. He grinned, obviously pleased that he could make me laugh._  
_

I looked at him again, and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. Wow, they were enchanting. I could just sit here and stare into them, no matter how mushy that sounds. They kinda reminded me of the ocean, which was probably an appropriate description, seeing as he is the son of the sea itself.

I realized we were really close, and our hands were touching. And I couldn't move, hypnotized by those sparkling sea green eyes. Uh oh.

Then one of the horses snorted, and I jumped back, surprised. So did Percy. We both started blushing and got up quickly.

"We better go help Nico and Jason," Percy said at the same time that I said, "Let's go help Nico and Jason."

Percy cracked me lopsided grin that stole my breath away.

Then we went to help the boys. After everybody was regenerated and ready to go, we journeyed back to Larissa.

During the whole entire walk, I was thinking, _What happened there? There is nothing between us. There isn't even an "us." I shouldn't be like this._

But for some reason I was finding it extremely hard _not _to be like this.

**Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm doing another two chapters a day thingy! So... I just realized that I hadn't been doing the tongue twisters… oops. Tongue Twister of the day! :) - Real Weird Rear Wheels - Eeek. Here's chapter 14! Please review!**

Upon reaching Larissa, Percy was (unsurprisingly) hungry again. But Nico and Jason wanted to check out the armory. But we couldn't split up and we only had a limited time. They were trying to decide which to give up: life-saving weapons or food. They were having a hard time deciding. _Boys and their stomachs,_ I said, shaking my head mentally.

I walked over to them and said, "Okay, since Thalia didn't want us to split up, how about I go with Percy and you two can go check out the armory. Then we will still be split up, but at least we have a partner." I raised an eyebrow, waiting for their answer.

They all looked at each other and shrugged, "Okay," Jason said.

So Nico and Jason started heading towards the armory, and Percy and I went the opposite way, heading towards a square that had many venders. As we were walking away, Nico turned around and yelled to me and Percy, "Hey! Remember, no PDA! This is a public city!"

Percy and I both swung around and gave Nico a death glare, but Nico had already turned back around, purposely missing our glares, and walked alongside a cracking up Jason.

I shook my head, "I'm gonna kill him."

Percy looked at me, "I had the same thoughts. I guess I'll do the burying," He said with a grin.

I smirked at him and we went to the square. I looked for food venders, and we saw a few, but most of them were busy.

We finally found a relatively empty one and Percy went to go get his food. I stayed by the water fountain, listening to a storyteller. He was an older man, and was telling a story to about fifteen kids, all looking about eight years or under. Probably all the kids of the mom's shopping

The story was about a mermaid and a knight falling in love, but the knight couldn't go underwater, for he couldn't breath underwater. So they had to figure out a way to live with out each other. But they soon realized that they missed each other too much, and the knight got his request for her to be turned human granted by the gods. When the story ended with a kiss, I chuckled as all the little girls "awww"ed and all the boys mimed throwing up or gagging.

Typical boys and girls.

"I have to say, I agree with the boys." I heard Percy's voice behind me, and I turned around to him eating a loaf of bread. I'm serious. He wasn't eating a piece of bread, he was taking bites out of the loaf. Wow.

He handed me a glass of water that I had asked for, "Thanks."

He nodded, then turned to watch the kids. As he studied them all closer, his face split open with a huge grin.

I didn't find anything funny, so I asked him, "What in Hades are you smiling about, Percy?"

He turned to me, "I know all these kids pretty well! Last time I came to Larissa, I stayed for about a week, and during that week, I decided to visit the commoner's school for elementary kids. Every day I went there when they had just finished and played with them for about an hour. They're awesome kids, and I was so sad when I had to go on another task. They were sad too. They must've taken a field trip or something, cause these are all the kids!" He smiled excitedly at me.

I chuckled at him, "Then go say hi!" I pushed him forward, and he stumbled on a pan, making a loud clanging noise.

All the kids turned to look at who had made all that clamor, then they all stood up and screamed, "PERCY!"

Every single kid ran forward and they all tried to hug Percy at the same time. He started laughing as he tried to hug them all at the same time as well. They ended up knocking him to the floor, and started climbing all over him, each kid asking a different question concurrently.

"When did you get here?"

"I've missed you!"

"Can we play soccer again?"

"Why haven't you come back to play with us?"

"I cried when you left."

The last sentence was said by a shy little girl about five years old. She was the only one that didn't rush up to hug him, she waited her turn. What she said made me go "aww." I sounded like a girl, but when you hear a little girl say that in the tone she just used, I don't think anyone could think it is not adorable and sweet.

Percy walked over to her and knelt down before her, "I'm sorry, Olivia. I missed you too," She grinned at him, showing him a mouth that had lost it's two front teeth. She jumped into his arms and he hugged her closely.

I thought it was cute that all these kids loved Percy dearly, and I watched as all of them started asking questions again.

Percy snorted with laughter and held up his hand, saying, "Woah! Hold your horses people! I'll see if I can play a game of soccer with you. Jason and Nico are here too," He paused as he let them cheer, then he continued, "I want you all to meet someone."

He led them all over to me. Well, he kind of carried them over, actually. He had Olivia on his shoulders, and was giving a boy a piggy-back ride, and he was holding another little girl in his arms, while some other kids were hanging onto his legs, making him strain to take a step. I started giggling.

He stopped, panting, and said, "Kids, this is Annabeth."

They all looked at me and said, "Hi Annabeth!"

Olivia looked at me and said, "Are you Percy's girlfriend?"

I blushed and said, "No sweetie, I'm not."

Two little girls came forward and both said at the same time, shyly, "You're really pretty."

Then they reached up to touch my curls, and I grinned and knelt down, "Why thank you. But I don't think I'm nearly as beautiful as the two of you," I said with a wink.

They both giggled then gave me a hug. I was surprised at first from the sudden display of affection, even more so cause I had just met them. But I didn't mind, and I hugged them back. I looked up to see Percy smiling at me, and I returned the gesture.

So Percy and I spent the next half hour with these kiddos, just talking and hanging out. Right now, Percy was in the middle of wrestling all the little boys. Of course, he could win easily, he was just getting "fake" hurt, if you know what I am talking about. He was also letting them beat him.

I was teaching all the girls how to fishtail (**A/N ****that's kinda like a complicated braid)** each other's hair, cause they loved how mine was fishtailed, but they didn't know how to do it.

A little girl by the name of Delia asked me, "Will you come back after you leave to visit us, Annabeth?"

As soon as she said that, I was bombarded by questions from the rest of the girls.

I smiled at them all, and said to them, "I hope so, cause if I don't, I'll really miss you guys. And I'll be bored cause I won't have anyone to play with."

A different girl, Matty, said "We'll miss you too."

We were silent for a while, just braiding each other's hair, then one girl who was laying at my feet, started to tickle my foot. I was extremely ticklish, and this move cause me to snort really loudly and jump. All the girls started to laugh.

I smiled evilly at the girl who tickled me. She started to get wide-eyed, then she got up to run away, but I caught her before she could leave, and pulled her into my lap. I started tickling her mercilessly, and she was laughing so hard. It was a clear laugh, that was clearly a little girl's laugh.

When she got away, she started to tickle her friend, and two more girls ran up to tickle me, and then it just got into a huge tickle fight.

We were all laughing when Percy came over with the rest of the boys, done with wrestling, and asked curiously, "What's got all these girls giggly?"

"We were tickling each other!" Olivia replied, running into Percy's arms and hugging him.

He looked at her mischievously, "Are you ticklish, Liv?"

She said nothing, but when he poked her stomach she started laughing.

"Stop! Stop! Go tickle Annabeth!" She said, trying anything to just get Percy to stop tickling her.

Percy paused and looked at me, and I felt my heart drop. Uh oh.

Percy grinned, "Annabeth's ticklish?"

All the girls started giggling again, "She almost jumped to the sky when Carlii first tickled her feet."

Percy let Olivia go down, then started walking slowly to me, while I slowly back up, "Is that so?" He said evilly.

"Percy, stop." I tried to make my voice commanding, but it was too shaky. Percy lunged and I tried to dodge him, but he was too fast. He grabbed me and started tickling my waist relentlessly. I was snorting with laughter and trying to get Percy to stop, and all the kids were cheering. Percy finally stopped, grinning, and stepped back to look at me. I was panting and holding my aching sides.

"You're evil." I said to him, glaring at him. But the ferocity of the glare was brought down by the smile stuck to my lips.

He wiggled his eyebrows at me.

"Well, it's time for us to go." Percy said sadly.

"Ahhhh!" All the kids cried.

They tried to stop us, but we really had to go, we were already ten minutes late. We gave hugs to all the kids probably about five times, cause they kept coming back for more.

We finally got out and started to walk to the meeting place where we said we would meet Nico and Jason. We were silent as we walked, but it wasn't awkward, just a comfortable silence.

"Mighty Annabeth Chase, defeated by tickling," Percy said, smirking.

I scowled at him. "Oh, shut up, Seaweed Brain," I said, thinking of a nickname.

He turned to me curiously. "Seaweed Brain?"

I snickered, "Yeah, cause you're the son of Poseidon, and you obviously have a brain made out of seaweed. So, basically, useless."

He rolled his eyes, "That's so funny," he said sarcastically, then dropped the sarcastic voice and said, "Whatever, Wise Girl."

It was my turn to roll my eyes, "Percy, calling me 'Wise Girl' isn't insulting me, its actually complimenting me."

He shrugged, "Oh well, Wise Girl."

I chuckled and bumped his shoulder, causing him to crash into the person we were passing.

Percy blushed and apologized, then glare back at me. I flashed him a toothy smile, then took off, him chasing me.

"Annabeth, you better hope I don't catch you!" He yelled behind me.

I glanced over my shoulder and shouted back, "Oh, don't worry, you won't!"

He growled and started to run faster, causing me to run faster. He didn't know that I was among the fastest demigods at my mothers temple, other than Hermes' kids.

He didn't reach me by the time that I got to the meeting spot. I saw Nico and Jason already there, waiting for us, and I ran up to them, grabbing their shoulders to help me stop, then I pivoted and hid behind them.

"Woah! What's with the rush, Annie?" Nico asked, surprised. I was too out of breath to scold him for calling me "Annie."

"Percy… chasing… me…" I said in-between labored breaths. A few seconds later, Percy came jogging over, and fell to the ground in front of the two boys I was hiding behind.

He lay there on the stone floor, panting, then said, "Dang, Wise... Girl. You… can… definitely run!"

"Wise Girl? You guys have nicknames for each other?" Jason asked.

"Onto stage three of their relationship, I see. Speeding it up, are we?" Nico said with an evil smirk.

I glared at him, and then Jason asked, "What's your nickname for Percy, Annabeth?"

I answered, "Seaweed Brain."

Both boys busted up laughing, then Nico replied, "Wow, that fits Percy perfectly!"

I smiled at Percy, who was scowling at the two boys.

He caught my smile and shook his head at me.

Nico pulled himself together enough to say, "Okay, we better get going. Your friend, Piper, should be here soon." He and Jason started to walk back to the square. I looked at Percy and said, "You coming?"

He seemed to think, then he asked, "Can you help me up?"

I rolled my eyes, "You big baby." But I helped him up. Right as I grabbed his hand, he grinned and pulled me down.

"Percy!"

"Serves you right for calling me a baby!" He said laughing. I was chuckling too, but both of us stopped when we realized that I was laying right on top of him, and his arm was around my waist, for he had caught me a little to lessen the fall, the gentleman that he is.

"Um." I said. _Wow, real sophisticated, Annabeth. _I told myself. Right before I was about to get up, Jason just had to walk back around the corner, yelling, "What's taking you guys so lo-"

He stopped short when he saw us, eyes wide and eyebrows raised.

"Oh." He said. Nico peeked around Jason to see what was happening, and his jaw dropped. He started laughing so loud I thought the whole town of Larissa could hear him.

"Jeez, you two! You guys just skipped from stage four to stage sixteen or seventeen! Whats the rush?" He started guffawing some more.

I blushed a deep crimson red and walked over to Nico, punching him as hard as I could in the shoulder. His laughing turned to whimpering, and he rubbed his shoulder, "Ow, Annabeth! That hurt!"

"Serves you right. Nothing happened, I was helping Percy up and he wanted to get back at me for calling him a baby, so he pulled me onto the ground. _Nothing _else." I said in a dangerously low voice.

"Yep, if it is one thing I have learned about Annabeth today, it's that you should _not _mess with her." Percy said with a light tone as he walked up behind us.

I rolled my eyes as Nico and Jason both agreed.

"Whatever. Come one guys." I grabbed all of their shirts and started dragging them to the place where Thalia proposed that we all meet at the end of the day to wait for Piper.

But as I dragged them along, I was smiling, for now it felt like I had found three new best friends. It seems like I have moved past the hating them stage, and into the friends stage.

_They're be interesting friends,_ I thought with a smirk.

**Woohoo! Please review! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tongue Twister - Pacific Lithograph - Soo… the day after christmas, my family went going to Tennessee…. aaannndd we I don't have a laptop, I just use my mom's, and she didn't bring hers. So right now, I'm on my older sisters laptop... don't tell her. I'm glad I get to be able to update, though! Sorry for not updating since Sunday or whatever day that was. Please review!**

_Annabeth_

"So what took you guys so long?" Jason asked after I had let him and the two other boys go.

"Remember the LLC?" Percy replied with a question. I sent him a confused look, and he explained, "It stands for Larissa's Learning Center."

I nodded, and Jason answered, "How could I forget those kids, Perce! They're awesome."

"Yeah, well, we kinda ran into them! They got introduced to Annabeth, and asked if she was my boyfriend, then two said she was pretty, which I couldn't disagree with," He said that last part with a wink, but it sounded honest. I tried to hied the blush in my cheeks by looking over, but I made the mistake of looking at Nico.

And he could easily see the redness in under my cheek bones, causing him to smirk at me. I glared back, then tuned back in again to Percy and Jason's conversation.

"They said they missed you, and were wondering if we could play a game of soccer."

Jason snorted at Percy's last sentence, "We probably played about one hundred games of soccer with them. Aren't they tired of that game yet?"

Percy shrugged and grinned, "I don't know."

We continued to walk, but in silence. It wasn't as awkward for me as it would've been this morning, though. I felt a lot more comfortable with these three than I had been, and I even consider them friends now. I'll have to thank Thalia later.

Soon, we reached the restaurant that Thalia told everybody to meet at. I saw that most of our group was there, including Thalia and my three brothers.

Thalia smiled at us when we walked up, "How was your day?"

I returned the smile and answered, "Great. And yours?"

"Horrible." Came the short reply.

I raised an eyebrow, "Care to explain why?"

"Nope."

My uplifted brow was soon brought back down as I frowned at her, my eyes glaring, "Seriously, Thalia."

She chuckled, "Just playing with you Annabeth, loosen up. My day was great until about lunch time. We went to this lobster place and I apparently ate a bad lobster. So after I had a stomach ache and after I threw up, we went to go get some dessert. And guess what? I ate something bad. So after I had a stomach ache and after I threw up, your brothers insisted we try this sample these people were giving out. And guess what? I ate something bad. So after I had a stomach ache and after I threw up, it was time to come and meet you. _But_, along the way, we got some water. And of course, I had to have something in my water that was making me have a stomach ache and I threw up. Now we're here!"

Me, Jason, Percy, and Nico were all staring open-mouthed at her. That was some serious bad luck and coincidence. Or maybe it wasn't coincidence… My unbelieving gaze turned to my three brothers, and they were all completely straight mouthed. And when you were as unsmiling as they were now, and in this instance, it was because they were dying laughing on the inside. And why were they dying laughing? I was about to find out.

"Well, that's… interesting. Thalia, could you go see if the rest of the group is coming? Oh, and see if you can spot Piper, she should be here any minute." My excuse to make her leave worked, and she nodded right before walking away and around the corner to get a good look.

Right after she disappeared from our line of sight, I turned and scowled at my brothers, snapping, "Spill."

They all three got constipated looks on their faces, then burst out laughing, unable to hold it any longer. Darryn, who wasn't rolling on the floor with laughter was able to answer my command, "It wasn't me or Malcolm and we didn't know about it until Castor told us, which was when we got here."

"Know what?" Percy asked.

Malcolm answered this time, "That all the things she ate and drank were poisoned by Castor!" He managed to get this out before bursting into another fit of laughter.

I yelled, "WHAT?!"

Castor held up his hands, and said in a reassuring tone, "Don't worry, it wasn't dangerous poison, it wasn't even really poison. I got it from Hermes when he last visited. It's a kind of powder that you can put in a beverage or food, and the consumer will get sick until they throw up. And I just put it in every thing that Thalia consumed!" Then he joined Malcolm in fits of laughter.

I frowned and scolded him, "Castor, why would you do that?"

"Hey, don't judge me. If she wants to hang me upside down by a tree for a whole night that is cold and take away my clothes, she better know that there is going to be consequences."

I rolled my eyes, then turned to Percy, Jason, and Nico, "Come on guys, I'm tired of these three," I said, pointing to Malcolm and Castor who were guffawing on their backs, and Darryn who was grinning idiotically.

I led the way to the restaurant, thinking that we might as well reserve places for dinner.

I walked up to the lady at the counter, an older looking lady with a kind smile, and asked, "Can we make reservations for tonight, Ma'am?"

She smiled brightly, "Of course! Your reservation name, please?" She asked, writing on her notepad.

"Chase, ma'am." The lady paused, and looked at me with a frown.

"Chase? I'm sorry, but there are already reservations under the name of 'Chase.' Are you sure you didn't make reservations earlier today or before now?"

Curious, I questioned, "Who made the reservations?"

The lady smiled yet again, "A very beautiful and young brown haired lady. She had the softest voice." She finished thoughtfully.

_Piper,_ I thought with excitement. I could tell it was Piper, cause Piper is extremely good at charmspeaking. Charmspeaking is where she can use her 'sweet voice' as she calls it, and make people do things. Seriously, anything. People just feel compelled to do the things she says for her. It's kinda weird, when you think about it. Kinda like a magic voice. Anyways, her voice is really sweet and soft, even when she isn't charmspeaking, cause charmspeakers just have a natural soft and kinda voice. And the lady at the counter said that she had the softest voice.

I grinned at the lady, "Oh, thank you ma'am, but we won't need reservations. Apparently someone already made reservations for us. Do you know where the young lady that made reservations for 'Chase' is?"

The lady answered me, "Oh yes, she reserved the whole upstairs! You must have a big group!"

I chuckled a little, "Yes ma'am, we do. Thanks again, Miss!"

She grinned, "Any time!"

"Come one boys, lets go!" I said, grabbing their sleeves and dragging them upstairs. As I was walking a little bit ahead of the guys, Jason came up to me and walked alongside me.

"So, this girl's name is Piper? Is she a demigod?"

I nodded as an answer to Jason's question, "Yep. Daughter of Aphrodite."

He grimaced, "Airy headed type of girl who only cares about her looks, I'm assuming?"

I laughed at his expression, "Nope. Quite the opposite actually! She is probably one of the few daughters of Aphrodite that really knows what 'love' is. She doesn't think it is something just makes you feel good, she knows it is something deeper than that. And, she has never once been in love and has never had a boyfriend, which is like, impossible, being a daughter of Aphrodite. For example, with being a daughter of the love goddess, you get natural beauty. Most of the goddess's daughters try to make that beauty more seeable by wrecking up their faces with make up and wearing tight and nasty clothing," Jason chuckled, and I joined in, then continued, "But Piper tries to hide her beauty by cutting her own hair and making it look choppy, and wearing old clothes. Of course, it doesn't work, cause she is pretty in whatever she wears or whatever style. But at least she tries. She's fending off boys _all the time. _She is also the most skilled charmspeaker I know, other than Aphrodite herself."

Jason nodded thoughtfully, then muttered a thanks and dropped back to be beside the other boys, no doubt to tell them what he just heard.

When I finished climbing the intricately designed wooden stairs, I was met with a grand room. It was at least as big as my room, if not bigger. A large and beautiful chandelier was hanging from the middle of the ceiling, lighting up the room. The walls were blue, matching the dark blue tiles that made the floor. There were about three big wooden tables in the room, each looking like it could hold about fifteen to eighteen people. One of the tables was already about three quarters full.

I walked over to the table holding the people, and instantly spotted Piper. She saw me too, and grinned widely, showing two rows of perfectly straight and white teeth. She was wearing black leggings, and a dull green top, with a tattered grey jacket on top. But she still looked really pretty. I can't say I'm not jealous of her a lot of times. Her hair was choppily cut, with small braid throughout her locks. She had bangs brushed to the side, sitting atop of her eyes that seemed to never stay one color for a second.

"Annabeth! Oh my gosh, I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed, running over and giving me a tight hug. I returned the hug, and replied to her.

"I know! It's been horrible, having only Thalia to hang out with," I said jokingly.

She smiled. "Sounds like torture to me." I laughed, then remember the three boys, who were standing awkwardly behind me.

"Oh, right! Piper, this is Percy, Jason, and Nico," I pointed to each one as I introduced them, and they waved in turn, "Percy is a son of Poseidon, Jason is a son of Zeus, and Nico is Hades' little boy."

'Hades little boy' glared at me, causing Piper to laugh. "Boys, this is Piper, daughter of Aphrodite." They all said hi, then Piper turned to me and said, "Okay, now for my introductions." She started to lead us over to the table with all the other people.

She stopped in front of a girl about our age with honey blond hair and blue eyes. She was smiling widely, and looked extremely energetic, "This is Lacy, she is probably my best 'sibling-friend', if you get what I mean. She is one of the few not crazy about boys and their looks. Lacy, this is Annabeth, Percy, Jason, and Nico."

Lacy smiled even wider, amazing me that her lips weren't going to split. "Hi guys! Nice to meet you! Annabeth, you're so pretty! Piper talks about you and Thalia all the time! You have gorgeous curls. I always try to get my locks to curl, but they are so stubborn! And look at you! You skinny little thing! And you're not just skinny, look at those muscles! But they aren't too brawny, just right for a girl! I wish I could exercise. Well, I can, but I just don't like to. If you know what I mean! I just try not to eat as much. But that's kinda hard! Food is so good! Sorry, I'm rambling. I ramble a lot. I really need to stop rambling!" She took a deep breath, and I couldn't help but grin. This verbose girl has the type of voice and enough words in her mouth to make you really think she is annoying, but it's kinda cute, and I find that it isn't that annoying. In fact, it kinda draws you to want to hear more of her voice.

Piper shook her head, "If you are thinking that she isn't annoying, and that you want to hear more, then stop. Lacy has this kind of charmspeak, but she can't really charmspeak. I mean, she can't command people or things to do stuff. It's more of like a gentle voice. It makes people want to hear more. You should've seen her once, she was talking about the most boring and random things to these two guys, and they just sat there, listening, looking intrigued! I have never seen a guy more interested in perfume and the latest dress designs in my entire life! But she can't make anybody do anything, other than sit there and listen to her voice for eternity."

I laughed along with Piper. She has a nice laugh, and people say that it is similar to mine. I was so glad that we were reunited again. Thalia, Piper, and I.

Don't you just love best friends?

**Please review! Love you all! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy New Years! :) Tongue Twister - Short, Sharp Shock - Been trying to say that sucker all morning. I am so bad at tongue twisters. :)**

_**IMPORTANT!**__! : _From now on, I'm only going to update once I get three reviews since the last update. It doesn't have to be a review on the last chapter, it can be on any chapter and about anything... just three reviews... it shouldn't be that hard, should it? So every three reviews, there will be a chapter. :)

**_ANOTHER IMPORTANT MESSAGE FOR THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED:_** when I'm done with this chapter, I'm going to put every name of every person who has reviewed, and a note to them. So if you reviewed, look for your name! If your name is down there, THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!

**I really hope you read each of those messages, cause they're kinda important. Also, can y'all tell me if I should do a different person's POV, please! Anyways, chappy 16 is ready and out for the taking! :) **

* * *

_Annabeth_

"So, how has your travel been so far?" Piper asked, once she had finished daintily chewing the food she had placed in her mouth.

I looked at my friend, who was sitting on my left, in between me and Thalia. "So far so good. I still don't see why my mother had to make me bring bodyguards. I mean, I think Thalia would be just fine, and when we met up with you, nobody can resist your charmspeak. You could tell whatever is trying to attack us to attack itself and it would listen!"

Piper chuckled, "Charmspeak can be quite handy!"

I snorted, "That's an understatement."

I felt a tap on my shoulder, and turned to see Percy grinning sheepishly at me. He said, "Can you pass me the chicken? Please?"

I shook my head in amazement. This is the _seventh _time he has asked for the chicken, and each time he takes a ton of food, and finishes it in under five minutes.

It's a good thing all this food is on Aphrodite's paycheck (Aphrodite is doing as a gift for us, sweet of her), or else all of us would be broke.

I grabbed the chicken platter and handed it to Percy, who smiled, "Thanks."

I nodded, then said, "You are going to get so fat, Seaweed Brain." He just shrugged.

Piper had apparently been overhearing our conversation, and asked, "'Seaweed Brain'? You guys have nicknames?" She grinned knowingly and shook her head. I was dumbfounded, for I had no idea why she looked like that.

"What?"

"Nothing," She answered, although it was definitely not "nothing", but she continued before I could push her farther, "What's your nickname for Annabeth, Percy?"

Percy replied, "Wise Girl."

Piper laughed, "That about sums her up! Well, if you could call her Logical Annoying Know-it-all Wise Girl, that would be even better." I scowled at her, punching her arm slightly, then turned back to the snickering son of Poseidon.

"Anyways, as I was saying, why aren't you fat? If you normally eat that much, since… lets say fourteen years of age, cause that would probably when the food would actually show in your body, since boys have big growth spurts when they are young, then they stop, and start again later, and you are eighteen now, so that is about… 1,460 days, times the pounds of what you eat a day, which I would say at least five pounds, divided by what you work off each day, which would be about-"

I was cut off when Percy put his hand over my mouth, looked me directly in the eyes, and shook his head, "Yeah, we get it, Wise Girl." He smirked.

It was his turn to be scowled at, "Geh ur ans ah uh ee, u iheeut."

He smiled, "What was that?" I glared at him, making him look away in fear and drop his hand.

"I called you an idiot, duh. What else would I say?" I said smugly.

The sitting arrangement, if you wanted to know was good and bad. Good cause Piper, Thalia, and I get our own table, but bad cause we had to share that table with Percy, Jason, Nico, Leo, and Frank. There were four people sitting on each side, and on one side it went Percy, me, Piper, then Thalia. Leo sat opposite of Percy, and next to him was Frank. Piper had Jason in front of her, and Nico sat in front of Thalia. Just letting you know.

Percy and I preceded to get into an argument about whether blue or silver was a better color. Don't ask me how we got to colors, cause I have absolutely no idea.

After about five minutes of arguing, he hushed me with a subtle signal, then pointed discreetly and glanced at Jason. I shot him a confused look, then looked inconspicuously at Jason. He was staring directly at Piper, who was looking at her plate, filling her spoon with her soup.

And he was literally staring, his forgotten fork in his right hand was spearing a piece chicken, but he wasn't making any indication of putting in into his mouth. He was just staring at Piper, scrutinizing her. Watching her every movement.

Oh great, another lover boy of Piper. He better stop that, cause Piper hates it when boys stare at her lustfully, she usually kicks them in the soft spot, or charmspeaks them to go anger a bear, or both.

But Jason wasn't staring at her lustfully, like most boys, he looked more curious, and his eyes were shining, like he was looking at the prettiest thing in the world. It was kinda cute that he would look at Piper like that. But still, he better stop.

Then Piper looked up, bringing her spoon to her mouth, but paused when she notice Jason staring at her.

_Uh oh. __Bye bye Jason, nice meeting you. _I thought.

But then something happened that I would _never _expect.

Piper McLean blushed.

Let me get this straight. Piper _never _blushes. Never. If she does, its because someone very important paid her a compliment, or her mother said she approved of her, (every demigod wants to please their godly parent), or something like that.

She never, I repeat, _never, _blushes because of a boy. She has never even liked someone.

And now, here she was, sitting, blushing under the view of Jason.

They stayed like that for about ten seconds, then I couldn't take it. I cleared my throat.

Loudly and exaggerated.

They both jumped and both blushed, until they looked like roses. (**A/N Thanks Octopus414 for the idea for that little scene! :))**

"Uh- umm.. sorry. I was just.. uh- looking… at- the- uh- I'm... What?" Piper finished her stuttering sentence with exasperation directed towards me.

I raised an eyebrow, "I didn't do anything. I just needed to cough."

I gave her a look that said, _We'll talk about this later._

I spotted Thalia smirking at Piper behind her. The huntress then looked at me, mouthing, "Young love." completing the cheesy sentence with a sarcastic dreamy looking face, causing me to snicker.

Piper pivoted, trying to see what was making me laugh, but Thalia was quick. Her face resumed its normal position, and she raised her eyebrows in a questioning look. I tried to hide my laugh that was quickly rising within my chest.

I unfortunately let out a small giggle, causing Piper to turn quickly, narrowing her eyes at me. Thalia made another face, making me guffaw. Piper swiveled, but Thalia's was straight, in the same expression as when Piper had turned away, making it seem like she had never even changed.

Piper sighed in vexation, "This is so annoying!" Then Piper got an evil look. She then continued, but in a different voice. It was soft, but loud and commanding, "Thalia and Annabeth? Can you please tell me what you guys are talking about?"

I wanted to. Badly. So very badly. I opened my mouth, the same time as Thalia did. But then paused, remembering Piper's voice. _Charmspeak. _

My mother had had me schooled in resisting charmspeak. Athena wasn't very fond of charmspeak, or rather in what it can do. She thinks it is cheating. Therefore, she wanted me to be able to resist it. So I had been in lessons with Silena Beauregard, a daughter of Aphrodite who was very skilled in charmspeaking. I have had lessons ever since I was five, and I was a fast learner. By the time I was fourteen, I could resist every single thing Silena told me to do.

But Piper was twice as good as Silena, maybe even three times as good. It took a large amount of willpower to resist Piper's charmspeaking commands. A very large amount.

I was suddenly thankful for the lessons that I constantly grumble about. With great effort, I shut my mouth, then my hand shot out to cover up Thalia's mouth, before she could say anything. What we were gonna say wouldn't be bad for us, but I was a nice enough friend to not say what we were laughing about, cause I wasn't going to embarrass Piper and Jason that badly.

Thalia looked at me questioningly, then I stared at her harder, and recognition came upon her eyes, as she realized that Piper was charmspeaking her. She abruptly closed her mouth, and I let my hand drop.

Both of us turned and looked triumphantly into Piper's astonished eyes.

"Wow, you have got a lot of willpower, Annabeth." Piper started, making me smirk at her.

Then Piper smiled demonically, "But I have been practicing my charmspeak as well."

I paled, realizing that Piper hadn't been using her full out charmspeak, and that I had barely managed to resist it. I had no chance now.

Piper started in that cursed soft voice once more, but this time it was crazy soft and super commanding, "Thalia, smash ketchup all over your face and then go make your silliest faces in front of… Nico."

Thalia started abruptly, then took the bottle of ketchup, poured a ton into her hand, and then proceeded to smash it all over her face. By the end, nothing of her face wasn't covered in ketchup other than her eyes. She walked over to Nico and made funny faces.

And I'm talking really funny. Thalia had a flexible face, which means she can make very very weird faces. I'm not joking. They were hilarious. And the ketchup just made it more hysterical. She looked like a physic demon.

I was roaring with laughter, along with every one else at the table, but my laughter soon died down as I realized that Piper was now looking at me with that evil look again.

She said, "Annabeth, I want you to sit on Percy's lap and kiss him on the cheek."

I paled. You might think that this was really easy compared to Thalia's, but no, I definitely didn't think so.

First, he is a son of Poseidon, and I am a daughter of Athena, and Poseidon and Athena are serious enemies. Second, I was like Piper, I have never liked someone. I have never even given a boy something as little as a romantic hug, much less kiss their cheek.

Third, it was Percy Jackson.

That sounds really pathetic, but it was true. From the moment I met him, I thought he was really handsome (I guess I might as well admit) but I don't like him. But then, today, we had had so much fun, and Percy was so nice, funny, charming, gentle, and sweet. Something inside of me had changed about Percy.

I still don't know what it was, but… oh I don't know. Well, I think I do. But I'm not going to make myself say it, or even think it.

It would not be good.

As much as I tried to resist, it was hopeless. Piper seemed especially determined to make me do this, for whatever reason. And she was a very good charm speaker.

I got up, and slid onto a surprised Percy's lap. I took a deep breath, then leaned in and gave him a second long peck. His cheek was clean shaven, and soft against my lips. I could smell the ocean on him, and it made me sigh, thinking about home. I pulled back, and moved over to sit in my own seat. I blushed deeply, and looked down at my lap. Why, oh why, did I have to have the seat next to Percy?

Everybody was quiet, and I realized Thalia had stopped her faces, but still had the ketchup on. Funny, I thought she would've washed it off as quick as she could.

But then I realized that most of the ketchup was of. The red on her face was because she was blushing. Like, really blushing. Why was she blushing? Why don't I know much right now?

Then Piper cleared her throat, "Well, that was fun. I always like practicing my charmspeak! Alright everybody, stop staring and start finishing your meal." She tinted her voice with a little charmspeak, drawing the attention away from me. I was extremely grateful that she did that, even though I still wanted to throttle her throat for making me do what I just did.

Everybody started talking and eating. I glanced up at Percy to see him staring at me. I blushed again, but just smiled dreamily, which kinda confused me, but I let it pass.

"You're right, Piper is very good at charmspeaking. And usually I don't like charmspeak, but now I want to thank her." He said quietly, so only I could hear him, then he winked at me. I just sat there astonished.

What did he just say? Does that mean… he was happy that I had kissed his cheek? Like he had wanted me to kiss him on the cheek? His hand accidentally brushed mine, causing me to blush. Normally I wouldn't blush at a simple touch from him, but now I'm blushing when he just looks at me.

What is happening to me? Well, you know that thing that wasn't good, and I wasn't going to say it? Or even think it?

Yeah, that's whats happening, as much as I try to tell myself no, its happening.

What's happening?

Yeah, you probably guessed it.

I'm falling for Percy Jackson.

* * *

******S********orry, it kinda seemed like a lame ending to me… well, anyways, please review!**

**Names of the people who reviewed (y'all are awesome! :)) **

_Read-Write-Love1812 :_ **My first reviewer! Thank you so much! :)**

_hatterhat12345 :_ **Thank you for sticking with me throughout the story, and giving me encouraging words!**

_thatgreekdemigod :_ **Thanks for giving me an answer on who else to put in the story!****  
**

_PJOCOPHOOHPLOTR : _**Thanks for your nice review! (also, that is one big name! What in the world does it mean? I know what PJO is… but what about the rest? :))**

_swimmy6 :_ **Thanks for reviewing, and telling me that you love my story and that it is borderline crazy, majestic, and glorious! :)**

_Nobody214 :_ **Thanks for ****reviewing as well, and for telling me to update… I do need a few people to review and tell me to get off my lazy butt and start writing! ;)**

_Story lover :_ **Thanks for the simpatico ( ;) I'm learning spanish, can you tell?) review! **

_Chelsea : _**Thanks for your awfully nice review, that was really kind. I was like "awww" while reading. I'm glad some people understand! :) Thank you again, my friend!**

_LynnVaughn :_ **I'm glad you like my story, and thanks for telling me that I was doing a good job, cause I didn't think I was, and was going to quit, but your review told me that I should keep going! Thank you sooo much! :)****  
**

_Lasturbo :_ **Thanks for catching my embarrassing word… you're a life saver! ;)**

_Daddy Directioner : _**Daddy Directioner, you are absolutely amazing! Helping me with ideas and sticking with me throughout the entire story! And for reading my other story! Thank you soooo much! You're seriously awesome. No joke. :) **

_Robyn Flynn :_ **Glad you enjoy my story! Thanks for the kind note!**

_henrie locker : _**Thanks for the review!**

_Archiepoke123 : _**I'm happy that you think my lazy attempts at humor are actually humorous! Thank you for your review! :)**

_Anistasia Windloch : _**I'm glad that you find my story humorous as well. Thanks for the helpful reviews!**

_HardcorePercabeth :_ **Thanks for giving me the idea of the word "Chappy"! As you may see, I use it a lot! :)**

_Snarky-Teen : _**Umm… thanks?**

_ThatWeirdGirlYouKnow12 :_ **First off, you are way talented that you can say those tongue twisters! :) Second, that's cool that the name in your fanfic is Larissa! Larissa is actually a town in Greece… but thats about all I know of it… :) And we'll see about Festus :)**

_I'mTHATgirl :_ **I LOVE YOU TOO! ;)**

_Octopus414 :_ **Thank you so much for giving me the idea for this chapter! I'm working on your second request (Why was Thalia blushing? ;)) Can you please tell me if I did a good job on your request? Thanks again!**

_And random guests… :) _

**If your name was one here, thank you soooo much. You don't know how much I appreciate reviews, and I grin so wide in the mornings when I check for reviews and there are some. Thanks again! I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Dang, people! I posted a chapter this morning, saying that I'll update when I get three reviews… and guess what? Yeah, I checked the next hour, and I had four new reviews. And they were awesome reviews. THANK YOU ****i 3 percy, ****Artemis3056,**** thatgreekdemigod,**** and swimmy6. ****You guys seriously made my day! So I am keeping up with my word, and updating. Okay, so I'm gonna do a fun little guessing game. Can you guess how old I am? The person who guesses correctly will forever be loved by the one and only mush! ;) CHAPPY 17!**

_Annabeth_

To say that the rest of the day was awkward would be a total understatement. Why? Well, let me explain.

Throughout dinner, I had to deal with sitting next to you know who, and deal with Piper and Jason, who were constantly staring at each other, then blushing when they got caught.

Then we got dessert, and there was plenty of plates with delicious looking delicates on them. Percy reached out and grabbed three plates with large cakes on them, proceeding got put them all on his plate. He never ceases to amaze me about how much food he can fit in that stomach.

There was one pitch black cake, that looked like it was dark chocolate, and it had a skull painting on the top of it made out of frosting. Thalia and Nico both reached for it at the same time. Then when they hands clashed, they pulled back lighting fast, or in Nico's case, deadly fast. (**A/N/ ****hehe… sorry. :))**

"You can have it," Thalia said shyly.

Nico replied in the same manner, "Nah, you can."

"No, its okay, really, you can have it."

This just went on and on, both of them telling each other to have it. I was getting extremely annoyed at them making such a fuss over a little piece of cake. They kept on quietly telling the other to have it, and neither taking it.

Finally, I couldn't stand it any more. I reached over, grabbed the platter with the much desired black cake on it, brought it back to my place, and started shoving it in my mouth.

"Oh, this is really good!" I said truthfully. I glanced over to see Nico and Thalia glaring at me. I shot them a questioning look. "What?"

"I was going to have that, Annie," Nico said, irritated. I sent daggers at him with my eyes, causing him to sight, roll his eyes, then say, "I was going to have that, _Annabeth."_

I smiled, content, but then Thalia spoke up, looking at Nico, "No, actually, I was going to have that."

Nico glared at Thalia, "No, I am. You offered it to me."

Thalia returned the stare, and said angrily, "And you offered it to me."

And they went on. Arguing about who would've gotten it. I just stared dumbfounded. First, they were insisting on the other having it, then the next thing, they are arguing about who gets it.

Really? I glanced around the table, noticed that all the others were mimicking my confused expression.

So, that was our interesting dessert time.

Right after dessert, we all went back to camp.

My head was rushing with thoughts, threatening to explode my brain. So I decided to take a walk. I got up, and of course, I didn't want any bodyguards, so I tried to sneak out.

Yeah right, Annabeth. I got to the first tree right out of camp when I heard the raspy sound of wood sliding against wood.

I cursed under my breath, then gazed up, straight into the eyes of murderous looking Thalia.

"Going somewhere?" She said in a dangerously calm and low voice. She was currently hanging upside down in a tree, holding herself up by her legs, which were locked around a tree branch. Sometimes I envy how flexible and strong she is.

I sighed, "Yes, actually, I was going to go out for a walk. I have a lot to think about." I might as well confess it. Thalia wouldn't accept bluffs anyways.

She growled, then dropped the calm act, and sputtered with rage, "ANNABETH! Get your right head on! Remember what happened last time you were on a walk? You were almost killed! Cause you didn't tell us! As your best friend and basically one of your bodyguards, I absolutely forbid it."

I smirked as I thought of a comeback, "Oh, and your complaining about me being saved by the guy"s group? I thought you should be thanking me, considering it meant that Nico would be staying with you… I mean, _us_." I messed up on purpose, and almost laughed at the sight of her astonished face. I had decided that she had blushed during dinner because of Nico. And I know, it really doesn't seem like Thalia to like guys in that way, but Nico and Thalia could win the award for the best couple.

Seriously, they were so much alike.

"I- what… I don't- Annabeth- Nico and I… we… no!- I- don't- ARGH!" She stuttered and screamed. I couldn't help it, I let out a chuckle. She basically just admitted she liked the son of Hades. But I was pretty sure they would forget about each other soon, it was just the week thingymajigger. Where you are infatuated for about a week, then the next week, you are asking yourself why in the world you liked that person. Thalia cares way too much about Artemis and her position as a lieutenant and the hunters to lose it all because of falling in love with a boy.

"I am not letting you go alone." She said calmly once she was able to control her rambling stutters.

I sighed in exasperation, "Why?! I'll be more careful! I promise! I just really need to go alone. I have many thoughts I need to clear."

It was Thalia's turn to smirk, "Do any of those thoughts have to do with a certain son of Poseidon?"

I glared at her, but I knew I would stutter if I tried to speak, like her. So I just glowered.

"Thalia. Let. Me. Go." I said slowly, exaggerating each word.

She shook her head, determined, "No. One, it's not fair to the bodyguards, who would risk their lives for you. Their job is to protect you, and it would be selfish for you to just leave them without them knowing." I sighed. She had a point.

"Two, its pitch black out there." She continued.

This one I could protest on, "It is not! There is a full moon right in front of you! Do you need glasses? And can you not see the stars? They are really bright tonight. I'll be able to see."

Thalia took her turn in sighing, "That's not what I meant," I was about to say something, but Thalia motioned for me to let her continue. I crossed my arms, with an pouty expression, and waited for her to carry on, "I meant that it is night. And can you guess what happens at night?" she didn't pause for me to answer, "Monsters come out. More and more monsters. And right now, it seems, for some weird reason, which we are one our way to try and figure out about at the council, you are a big target for monsters at the moment. No. You cannot go out there alone."

I huffed, and was about to object, when a familiar voice came from behind me, "I'll go with her. I know these woods really well, and I can be her bodyguard on her walk. I've been craving a peaceful walk for a long time."

I smashed my eyes and pursed my lips. _Great, just great. _I thought. The reason why I'm taking this walk is because of Percy, and all my befuddled thoughts about him. I just needed to sort out some things.

But guess what? Yeah, the whole reason for my walk just volunteered to go with me.

I turned around slowly to see a son of Poseidon, standing with raised eyebrows, waiting for an answer. I turned back to Thalia, only to see her smirking. She knew exactly why I'm taking this walk. Darn best friends and their ability to read their friends mind.

"I think that would be a great idea, Percy! Thanks. Just make sure she stays safe," Thalia declared, causing me to scowl at her acceptance.

"I wouldn't let her get hurt," He replied. Even though I knew it was because we were friends, and I'm pretty sure Percy is nice enough to not let anyone get hurt, I still blushed at the comment. Thalia, noticing my cheeks, smirked even wider. This is exactly like what happened with me earlier today, but with Nico.

Wow. And again, Thalia and Nico prove that they would be the best couple, seeing as they are so much alike.

Thalia smiled, waved, then walked back to the fire with everyone around it, explaining what I was doing.

Percy grinned at me, making butterflies to flap wildly around in my stomach. "Well, lets go."

So, my walk with Percy that I was taking to untangle the knot of thoughts about him began.

**Remember, guess how old I am, and if you guys get three reviews in, then I'll update. _IMPORTANT:_Actually, I'm gonna bump it up to five reviews, cause you all did three reviews way too easily, and I can't always do two chapters a day! So _FIVE _reviews, and I'll update. Oh, and they have to be reviews from different people, not five reviews from on person. Sorry for my pickiness, but I really need to know what people think about my story, and I need ideas! Love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**I got a cover image! I want you all to know, I do not own that photo, I saw it on google images, and was like "THATS PERFECT!" :) Thanks for all your reviews! Oh, and Stickman6969, I absolutely love your idea! I am most definitely going to use it, thank you soooo much! Please review! Just four reviews, and I'll update! :) Chappy 18 (this is kinda fluffy, sorry!)**

* * *

_Annabeth_

We had walked for about five minutes in complete silence. And it wasn't the nice, companionable kind of silence that you have with your friends, or someone close, when you just sit and think. It was really, really awkward.

We were walking side by side, and really close. We kinda had to be close, cause the trees were tightly packed in these dense woods, causing you to have to be close so the other person doesn't run into any trees.

The silence was kinda nice, for I had a lot to think about, but I found it impossible to do any thinking with Percy right beside me, and it didn't help that our shoulders and hands were touching because of the small space. Despite my jitteriness and butterflies, I forced myself to have a calm outward appearance, matching Percy's. Right now, I didn't like that he had a calm appearance, cause that meant you couldn't tell what he was thinking.

I couldn't take the silence any longer. I cleared my throat, and began shakily, "So... where's your sword? I thought you would bring it with you, considering you have to be protecting me and all." I finished with a scoff. I was still miffed at Thalia, thinking I would be fine on my own.

Percy chuckled about something that I was unaware of, then said, "I have it with me, it's just that Riptide is a... unique sword."

I looked at him curiously, "Riptide is the name? And what do you mean? Where is it? Is it celestial bronze? Who did you get it from? Wha-"

Percy started laughing, "Whoa whoa whoa! Hold your horses! I can only answer one at a time, Wise Girl."

I blushed, regretting my outburst of sudden questions.

"Sorry," I muttered sheepishly.

He chuckled, "S'okay. Anyways, from the start. Yes, Riptide is it's name, I mean that it is… unique. I'll show you later. It's in my pocket. Yep, it's celestial bronze, and I got it from my father. Did I get them all?"

I smiled, and answered jokingly, "Yes sir."

"I like that. 'Sir.' You should call me that more often." He said thoughtfully.

I laughed, "Yeah, whatever."

Percy put his hand to his ear, saying "Excuse me? Whatever… what?"

I rolled my eyes, "Nope. I'm not gonna say it."

"Say it," He said with a commanding tone, but it had a joking edge to it.

I smiled, "Nope. You can't make me."

He grinned evilly, "Oh, but I can."

Snorting, I asked doubtfully, "Yeah right."

He gave me a look that made one thought come into my mind. _Run.__  
_

I tried to start running away from him, but his hands shot out and grabbed my shoulders, flipping me around. His hands went to my waist and he started tickling me relentlessly. I was laughing so hard, I couldn't breathe.

Finally, I couldn't take the torture any more, I panted, "Wha..tever… SIR! STOP! Percy! Seaweed Brain! St..oo…pp!"

When he finally stopped, I almost fell over, out of breath. But Percy caught me, and pulled me back up, but his arms stayed around me.

"You see, I could get you to say it," he said triumphantly.

I rolled my eyes again, making him mimic me with incredible exaggeration. But he paused with his eyes pointed towards the heaven.

"Woah. Look at the stars! Can you see the constellation of Hercules?" He said with increduality.

I gazed upwards, my breath catching at the sight of the bright and natural lights that were painting the sky, making it look like a connect the dots thing that kids like to do.

I stayed there, just looking, and barely breathing because of the sight.

I glanced back to Percy, who I realized was still holding me in his arms, and found out that the stars were no longer his peak of attention. He was just staring at me, smiling slightly, causing me to blush. I was grateful that it was dark, for I probably looked like a tomato.

I cleared my throat, and stuttered, 'Um.. we- we- should- uh… get going. Thalia- she- mad."

Percy grinned, "You're right, and nobody wants to face the wrath of the terrible Thalia!"

I shook my head, and he let go of me, and we started walking again. I was getting kinda cold, and missing the warmth of Percy's arms. I started rubbing my arms, trying to get rid of the goosebumps, but I tried to do it indiscreetly, as well.

But Percy noticed, frowned, then proceeded to start to take his coat off.

"No, I'm fine, Percy, keep your coat." I said, knowing his intentions.

But he ignored me, and offered me the coat. I refused to take it, so he just opened the coat and put it on my shoulders.

"Thanks," I muttered, keeping the coat up with my hands.

He grinned in return, "No biggie. I'm hot enough already. In more ways than one." He winked, and I rolled my eyes and snorted at his last sentence.

We kept on walking for a little while, without talking. Again.

We had walked for about a half hour before I said, "We better get back."

Percy nodded, and started walking away.

The wrong way.

"Perce, where are you going?" I asked with an irritated voice. It was really late, and I was getting pretty tired.

He turned around and smiled, "Come on, I know a shortcut. And it takes us through this really cool grove."

I shrugged, "Whatever."

He smirked, then said, "Whatever... what?"

I sighed, but I didn't want to be tickled again (even though it did lead to him basically hugging me. _ANNABETH! Stop thinking those thoughts!) _

Anyways. I consented and said, "Whatever, sir." I took a mocking bow and walked over to Percy.

We tromped around the forest even more, and I found myself doubting Percy's ability of directions, for he kept going one way, then he would frown, and turn around, taking a different trail.

After one "turn-around," I ran to catch up with Percy, and asked, "Do you know where you are going, Seaweed Brain?"

He glanced at me, "Yeah, its this way... I think."

I rolled my eyes.

Finally we came to this little grove, and Percy's eyes lit up. "Here it is! You see, I found it! How could you ever doubt me?"

I punched his arm, then walked over to the little pond in the middle of the clearing. It was a tiny clearing, probably about fifteen trees had been cleared, leaving a small circle of grass. Off to the left side, there was a small pond. Like, really small. It was about three by three feet.

It was a really pretty little thing, though. There were flowers everywhere, but they weren't... normal flowers. They had silver leaves planted delicately around the white bud in the middle. The stem itself was silver as well. The flowers were all small, probably the span of the petals was about half the size of my palm. The petals themselves had intricate designs etched into the thin leaf. I couldn't see how this was naturally possible, but I was too entranced at the moment to seriously consider it. The swirls and designs made the petal look like lace. (**A/N This is how I see them)**

But as magical as they sound right now, their color and delicacy wasn't what caught my eye. It was that the flower glowed. It was a silvery glow, matching the stem and flowers. The glow was kinda bright for that small a flower, and it lit up everything within about a foot or a half a foot with a eerie but beautiful glow. The moonlight looked absolutely beautiful combined with it. I walked up to one, entranced by it's beauty. The only other flower that could compete with the beauty of these flowers was the black one in the sad room of the hidden passageways underneath Athena's temple.

Comparing them in my mind, I decided that the pitch black rose would definitely win in eeriness, gorgeousness, and enchantment. But these... whatever they were, were beautiful as well. I stared at it, just soaking soaking in it's presence. I didn't want to touch it though, not wanting to break it or mar its beauty.

I felt someone breathing on my neck, and turned slightly to see Percy standing crouching, his head right over my shoulder, looking at the unfamiliar flowers.

"What are they?" I whispered. I don't know why I whispered, its just like you stepped into a different little world in this clearing, and you don't want to disrupt anything. So you are as quiet as possible.

Percy was silent for a little while, with a sad faraway look in his eyes. "They're called 'Moonlace.'"

"Moonlace." I repeated under my breath, thinking that it was the perfect name. "Where in Greece are these from? I didn't see any others in the forest, or any where else!"

Percy looked thoughtful, then he said quietly, "They're from an island that I once visited. It's called Ogygia."

I froze. I knew that place. That's where Calypso was banished. Supposedly the Fates say that they send a man that Calypso can't help falling in love with there. She falls in love with them, and then they leave to go back home. Once the person leaves, they can never find Ogygia again. No man has found the island once. Calypso was banned there because she helped her father, the titan Atlas, in the war of the Gods against the Titans. So that means if Percy went there… Then Calypso must've fell in love with him.

"Ogygia? Like, Calypso's island?" I asked quietly.

Percy nodded slightly in assurance.

I also remembered, that Ogygia is basically a paradise island, and that Calypso is a beautiful woman. Every man that gets sent there has a very hard time making the decision to leave, for they will never find or see Ogygia again. They usually leave cause of family, or home, or quests, or other things that are important to them.

"What… what made you come back?" I asked cautiously, not wanting to overstep in my questions.

Percy sighed, "My mother and sister." I didn't know he had a sister, but I guess I've only known him for a day or two.

"Oh. What's your sister's name? And is she a daughter of Poseidon as well?"

Percy was silent for a long time, then took a deep breath, "Her name is Calista. (**AN ****this is my OC :)) **And no, she isn't a daughter of Poseidon. My mom remarried a guy named Paul, and my stepdad is the father of Calista."

"Calista. That's a sweet name. Do you go back to visit them every once in a while?" I asked.

Percy clenched his jawline, and I saw his hand ball into fists. He started to breath very deeply, and I was suddenly scared I had done something to make him angry. I kinda cringed away from him, and muttered an apology.

"We better get back, I just wanted to show you the moonlace. I thought you would like it." He abruptly stood up and started to walk away, causing me to stumble trying to get up as quickly, and running to catch up.

The rest of the walk was in silence, and I could tell Percy was brooding over something. I had no idea what about, though, and it was killing me.

When we got back to the camp, most of the people were asleep, except for Jason, Nico, Thalia, and Piper. They were all sitting around the campfire talking. Well, not really. Jason and Piper were just staring at each other, and Nico and Thalia were arguing about something… I think it was about whether Artemis or Hades was a better god/goddess.

When we walked into their line of sight, they all stopped and looked up. Thalia smirked, then asked, "So, how was the walk?" She wiggled her eyebrows.

I didn't do anything, and Percy replied shortly, "Fine." Then he walked over to his tent and slipped inside. The lamp inside shut off, and we heard nothing.

Thalia stared, taken aback by his mood. "What happened to him?" She wasn't looking at me, but I knew the question was directed towards me.

"I don't know, and he didn't tell me." I answered truthfully.

Jason and Nico also looked confused, but they shrugged it off, claiming they need to get to bed. They said goodnight and then walked over to their own tents.

Thalia, Piper, and I stayed out for a little bit, chatting, since we haven't been able to talk with each other for over month. I enjoyed chatting, but Percy was still on my mind.

Why had he gotten so silent, sad, and angry when I mentioned his family? Did he not get along with them? That wouldn't make any sense, cause his family is why he returned instead of staying in Ogygia.

I didn't know, but I wanted to know. I just feel like I need to help Percy, but that wasn't going to work when he won't open up to me.

**Sorry, kinda bad ending, and there is a ton of fluff in here! Anyways, please review! I love you all! :)**


	19. Chapter 19

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY! Every time I tried to update, it wouldn't let me! I'm so sorry for not ****updating! Thanks though, for the 10+ reviews I got! I love you all! To try and make it up to you, I'm gonna try and do at least two more chapters in the span of today and tomorrow. Again, I feel so bad and am so sorry! Anyways, CHAPTER 19!**

* * *

_Annabeth_

I woke up to something extremely cold. I didn't know what it was at first, but I definitely know _who _would be that mean to wake me up like that.

"THALIA!" I screamed, shooting out of my covers to start chase the guffawing hunter. She was too fast though, and I eventually gave up. I shot her a dirty look, filled with loathing.

"You should see your face! You look-" She got interrupted by a sudden wave of water crashing onto her head. She spit some water out of her mouth, and finished her sentence, "- ridiculous." (**A/N I LOVE TANGLED! ;))**

I stared, dumbstruck. But I soon got over my shock and doubled over, laughing hysterically.

I looked back up to see a grinning Percy. The son of Poseidon stated, "That was mean Thalia. But I got Annabeth's revenge for her."

"You did that?" I asked when I could talk.

He shrugged, which I took as a yes.

"Thank you, Seaweed Brain. I guess I should've known that you can control water and all. Can you show me?" I questioned.

"Well yes, but who do you want to get soaked?" He asked curiously.

I laughed, "You're choice! You're doing all the work!" He grinned, then his hand moved up and he made a swishing motion, and a bucket of water that we used to wash our clothes yesterday emptied it's contents, causing the dirty water to rise up into the air.

I stared, astounded at the brown liquid suspended into the air. Then Percy flicked his hand, and the water moved to directly over Nico and Jason, who were talking about something by the fire.

Percy then smiled, and his hand relaxed, falling to his side. The water suddenly lost it's floating ability, and fell right onto the son of Zeus' and the son of Hades' head. They swore and turned to Percy.

"REALLY?!" They both yelled simultaneously. Percy and I started to laugh.

"I hate you, Perce." Jason said hostilely.

Percy grinned, "Nah, you love me. You just don't like me at the moment."

I laughed, then shivered. I'm don't know how Thalia got her hands on some ice, but there was ice in the water that she threw on me to wake me up. I got an ice chunk down my shirt, and just now got it out. Percy noticed me shivering and said, "Here, let me."

He walked up and gently put his hand on my left shoulder. The butterflies flew around again in my stomach, just like they had last night.

He concentrated, then I felt the coldness leaving me. I felt warm again, then the warmth and coldness went away, and I looked at my shirt. It was dry. Not a drop of water was on it. It was totally dry. I felt my hair, and it was dry and curly again.

I looked astonished at Percy, and he smiled, "I made the water on your body warm first, to get you not as cold, then I took it all away."

"Thanks, again!" I said.

He grinned in return, then Thalia came up to us and said, "Hey Kelphead, do that to me to."

He frowned at his new nickname, then said, "If you ask nicely."

She snorted. "Never. I'll just go dry by the fire."

"Okay." Percy said simply. Jason and Nico didn't look like they wanted to ask nicely, so they went and sat next to Thalia by the fire.

Percy chuckled beside me, "They just needed to ask nicely. They kinda need to bring their pride down a notch, don't ya think?"

I laughed as well, then and idea struck me. "Wait, can you make water stay on someone?"

Percy scoffed, "Course I can!"

"Well, then why don't you make their pride go down a notch?"

He frowned. "How exactly can I do that?"

I sighed. Stupid Seaweed Brain. "Well, they are wet, and you can make someone stay wet." I did a hand motion that basically yelled "Duh!"

He gave me a blank look. I rolled my eyes, muttering something about how boys are so dumb. "Percy, make the water stay on them."

I said it really slowly and softly, like I would speak to a child. Understanding dawned upon Percy's face, and he grinned evilly. Then he turned towards the group in front of the fire. We sat there, and chatted for a bit, and every time Percy would feel that one of them was drying, he would make them wet again.

I was surprised they weren't figuring out. And they wouldn't of, if Thalia hadn't said, "DARN WATER! Why won't I get dry?! It's not like water can stick to me. Poseidon must be controlling this water. I don't think I did anything mean to him."

Then the three froze, and turned towards me and Percy, who quickly turned away and pretended not to notice them talking about water.

"PERCY!" They all three yelled Percy's name with hatred at the same time.

I stared, then said out of the corner of my mouth to the pale son of Poseidon, "You better start running."

He nodded slowly, "Yeah."

* * *

After we had convinced Thalia, Jason, and Nico to not kill Percy, who was hiding behind me (go figure, he uses me as a shield from them all when there are tons of trees, some tents, logs, or even horses to hide behind) we set off.

At the rate which we were traveling, we were going to reach our destination in about two days.

Most of the morning was spent by lots of chattering and giggles, coming from Thalia, Piper, Lacy, Hazel (who is a daughter of Hades, the step sister of Nico) and I. It felt so nice to be with my best friends again, and Lacy and Hazel were quickly growing onto us. It was good that we all got along, since we were the only females out of the thirty some people in our group.

Now hold your questions! I know I started out with just ten guards, but then we met Percy's group, and he had about fifteen people in his group, and Piper's mom made her take guards as well. Piper had taken eleven guards, all male, and one friend, Lacy.

So yeah, we were the only girls! But it's not that bad.

When we stopped for lunch at a small clearing along the way, Icarus started acting weird.

Well, okay, more than weird, since "weird" is normal for him.

But he was more bouncy than usual, and it didn't feel like he was just playing. It was like he was scared and wanted to bolt. I had no idea why, cause I'm willing to bet that even though my horse is young and playful, he is still one of the bravest equestrians I know.

"Icarus, what is the matter?" I asked quietly, wishing I could understand my horse's frantic jitters and whinnies.

"You can ask Percy, cause he can talk to horses." Jason had come up beside me, and his sentence surprised me.

"He can?" I asked, surprised.

Nico came up to the other side, "Yep. He's just weird like that. You know why he can speak to horses? Yeah, it's because he's half jack as-"

"Nico! Watch your tongue." Hazel scolded, and Nico shrugged. It was apparent that he was still miffed at Nico because of this morning.

Jason shook his head at Nico, then looked at me, "Yeah. Percy can speak to horses cause he is the son of Poseidon, and Poseidon is the maker of horses, therefore direct conversing is possible."

I nodded, thinking that I should've known this. _Some daughter of Athena, _I told myself, chuckling inwardly.

I made a mental note to ask Percy what was troubling my horse. Percy wasn't here at the moment, we had sent him to scout ahead. Normally we wouldn't do that, but considering our large group, we thought it wise to do so.

You see, a large group isn't that quiet. And every single one of us are demigods. All of my group were demigods, and we found out that Percy's group were all demigods that were under Percy's charge (I'll explain that next) and Piper was a demigod, and her guards were demigods as well. And having all these demigods together is extremely dangerous. Each and every demigod has a godly scent that immediately alerts bloodthirsty monsters. We can't hide our scents, trust me, we've tried. But it's impossible. And each demigod has a different scent, whether it be stronger or not as strong. The ones with the stronger scent are usually children of important or powerful gods, or really important demigods.

Consequently, this group of demigods smell las strong sweaty clothes that have been thrown into sewage, then trapped inside a tiny space with no air for a month. Now, we don't smell as _bad _as that, just as strong as it would smell.

Why is our group that strong smelling? Well, here's why. We have five demigods that are kids of the big three, and that by itself is an immense scent. Then I and my brothers are well known demigods, especially Darryn, so there's another kicker. And Piper is quite the important demigod as well, believe it or not. She got her fame from going on a quest with Lacy. The quest saved Thessaloniki from destruction, therefore earning them praise from all of Greece.

So yes, we were very smelly. If that's how I should put it.

Anyways, to the topic of explaining Percy's group. Well, you see, Percy isn't very favored by the gods. His father loves him, but he's about the only Olympian that does. Some minor gods don't dislike him, and actually some of the Olympians don't exactly hate him either, but the most important gods, except for Poseidon, don't like him much at all.

So you think that if the gods dislike him, then the people do as well? No. Actually the opposite. The gods dislike him cause the people love him. Percy has always had a soft spot for the commoners, as Jason explained (he, Nico, and Percy had told us all of this earlier today) and when he was old enough to help them, he started right away. At this time, Percy didn't have a group of demigods under his charge.

It began as small but helpful things. Like once he helped a family out when they had no food. He worked hard, earned money, and was able to help that family, even though he wasn't related to them, or didn't even know them that well. He just knew that they needed help, so he provided that help. A different instance, he helped to calm a reckless storm that was going to kill a man on a fishing boat. He merely calmed that part of the waters, allowing the man to get safely back onto land.

Then those small things started to get to be bigger and more helpful things.

For instance, an inn once collapsed, trapping at least twenty people inside. They were still alive, but it was impossible to clear the wreckage in time to save them from dehydration, or hunger. But luckily, there was a large water pipe underneath the inn. Percy willed the water to come up through the ground, pushing the wreckage out with an amazing display of strength, therefore enabling the trapped people to be able to come out.

Another time, the stables in Thessaloniki (the town where Percy grew up) got lit on fire from a carelessly placed torch. The horses, each of which were prized throughout Greece, were going crazy. They were bucking and kicking so hard, that nobody could come near to help get the horses out. But Percy got his way through and into the quickly burning stables. He managed to talk to and calm each horse, leading them out of danger. In this way, he saved every horse.

He was twelve at the time, so about six years ago. After he had done this amazing feat of strength and ability, he was called to Olympus to have a talk with the gods.

When he got there, the gods started explaining how Percy needed to let all of these things happen, the things that he was stopping. When Percy asked why, the gods started getting uncomfortable. They replied that the people need to always be wary, and know that things can happen, and that they mustn't get to comfortable in this world of problems.

Percy then knew that the gods were making all these things happen. And they were doing it to show the people that the gods were powerful, and they mustn't think otherwise. In different words, the gods were afraid that the people would rebel against them, so they sent terrible things after the people, making them know there place, and also creating fear and awe of the gods. Fear because the people would know that the gods were powerful. Awe, because every once in a while, a god would indiscreetly set a terrible monster out onto a town, and then miraculously (sarcasm meant) come down and save the town, making the people praise the god for saving them from the terrible monster.

But the people didn't know that the gods were the ones who sent the monsters. Percy grew disgusted, and refused to stop helping the people, putting up an argument against the gods about what he had just figured out. When he left, he was determined to help the people, and the gods were determined to make sure he didn't.

After that incident, the gods came up with an idea.

They said that Percy could take charge of any fifteen or so demigods, and become their captain. Only if he would do quests for the gods. He would be famed and glorified by everybody for doing these mighty quests, and the gods thought that Percy was like most demigods. Demigods that would beg and give up their family for fame and riches. But Percy knew better than that.

He knew what the gods were trying to do, and what they were trying to do was occupy Percy's time so he couldn't help the commoners any more than the gods let him, which would be by quests. But Percy saw this as a different opportunity, so he accepted their offer, and chose his friends out of the group of the demigods. His friends were ones that were with Percy on trying to help the commoners.

Then Percy set out to do whatever quests the gods chose for him. But what the gods didn't foresee was that Percy still had time to help the commoners. He did it a lot while on his quests, and he also befriended the people. Percy wasn't mean enough to tell the people that the gods were liars, cause for the most part, the gods were good. They were just scared.

The gods didn't know Percy was helping the commoners still, cause he kept it a secret from the gods, and asked everyone else to as well. He just didn't tell them why.

But he told us, and his story gave me a new perspective of the gods.

Back to the present, I said, "Well, I'll ask him to talk to Icarus when he comes back. When is Percy gonna be back anyways?" Shouldn't he be back already? We only sent him up a mile or so."

Jason and Nico, Thalia, Piper and Lacy, and Hazel all looked as confused and worried.

But I knew that Percy could handle himself, so I tried not to dwell on it too much.

"He'll be back soo-" Jason was cut off mid sentence by his horse, which reared up and whinnied loudly. Nico's copied it's actions. Piper's horse started bucking, and Thalia's merely took off running in the opposite direction, disappearing around the bend, much to Thalia's anger. Hazel's horse, Arion, froze, and wouldn't move whatsoever.

I noticed that everyone's horse was acting this way, and Icarus was mimicking every other horse. We were all trying to quiet down our horses, when Percy suddenly burst through into the clearing on his horse (which he had told me earlier was named Blackjack). The panicked look on his face clearly said that something was not good.

And that something showed itself soon enough. About ten steps behind Percy's galloping horse was a hydra. This was a big hydra, bigger than any I've every seen. It's seven heads roared. It was a violet colored beast, and was a fascinating creature, but right now, that fascination was dimmed by the fact that it wanted desperately to kill us. Everybody in our group drew our weapons, while our mounts reared and kicked.

Percy finally reached us, and shouted, "Hydra!" Well, could he be more obvious? Seriously.

But his next words washed away all my sarcasm, and replaced it with fear, "And three serpents! And a drakon!"

Sure enough, three serpents serpentined their way into the clearing. The serpents were all relatively big for their race, each about five feet in diameter, and were about fifteen feet long. Their fangs were green with poison, and the green matched their emerald skin. The poison splashed about when they hiss, and their sound just makes you want to bolt, like my horse. Their yellow eyes were slitted, much like a cats. Their scales sparkled in the sunlight, casting a radiant glare upon the drakon.

The drakon, which was about twenty feet tall, was a dark black color. This drakon had wings, which was very unfortunate. It's fangs were black as well, and filled with it's acid spit. I can't tell you what color it's eyes were, cause if you look into a drakon's eyes, it paralyzes you. Not literally paralyze, it just makes you not able to move because of fear. It roared, and everything went quiet from the massive and intimidating bellow it had produced, but then everything went back to normal. Or, in other words, chaos.

So lets take this all in, and see if we have a chance of living. Okay, the hydra would be pretty hard to defeat, for the only way to kill it was to cut off it's heads. And with each head you cut off, two more grow from the stump. That is, unless you burn the stump. But I don't see how we can procure fire right now, so that may be a problem.

I pushed aside the thoughts of the hydra, and moved onto the three serpents. If it was just the three serpents attacking, then I'm pretty sure we would be able to defeat them, considering how there was thirty of us demigods, and just three of them. But they were still very formidable opponents. Their scales provide a pretty good protection from blades or arrows, and their poisonous fangs wouldn't be very nice. Okay, moving on.

The drakon…. yeah. We're dead.

_**ANSWERS TO REVIEW QUESTIONS!**_

_Guest:_ **This is the guest who asked about the first kiss, and yes, it will be between Percabeth, and it is coming relatively soon. After the council.**

_Rilline_: **Question #1: NICO IS NOT GAY! I don't like how Riordan made him gay, cause I used to love Nico. And I still do, I just like a straight Nico. And Thalia definitely has some feelings for Nico. #2: I'm probably gonna do a Percy POV pretty soon, maybe in a few chapters. #3: On my manage stories, it says how many reviews I have, so when I update, I just start counting how many I get after that update. :) #4: You're age guess was close, but not quite. #5: Thanks for telling me, I'll try and go proofread them. And I don't know about writing a book.. we'll see! :) Well, if you want to look at my other story, its called Mark of Athena Reunion. I just finished that one. You could take a look. Thanks for reviewing!**

_IceCrystals:_ **"Fluffy" is kinda like another word for cheesy, or lovey ****dovey, or stuff like that. No, I haven't seen frozen. :( Yes, I'm gonna start using Hazel and Frank and Leo in the story more often! I might do a POV on those people, but it would be later in the story. No, Percy didn't return because of Annabeth, cause he didn't even know Annabeth at that time. He truly returned because of his family. And you are extremely close when you say I'm fifteen! :)**

_You R So Dumb:_ **Um. I'm sorry, but it says in PJO that Poseidon has black hair, he isn't a blonde. Sorry for any misunderstanding! **

_Ember:_ **I'm gonna do more Jasper, definitely! And just wait, cause romance between Luke and Calista won't be possible, just wait and see, I'll explain more later. A lot later. Wow, this is gonna be a long story! :) AND I SERIOUSLY LOVE YOU, MY #1 FAN! You really made my day with your two reviews. You're awesome, just saying. :)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Sorry I didn't get to the two chapters on Wednesday! I tried to upload them, and it stopped working again. I was so mad, you have no idea. Anyways, CHAPPY 20! :)**

* * *

_Annabeth_

"Everybody, form a line!" shouted Percy over the clamor. Even though he wasn't the leader of everyone here, everybody still listened to his instructions. But it was hard to get into a line, for the horses objected strongly. It seemed that the one thought in their mind was to run, and even Percy couldn't get them to calm down.

We were all kinda frantic as well. I mean, the five demonic monsters were less than fifty feet away from us, and e didn't have time to form a plan or anything.

But I was proven wrong as Jason dismounted. He stood, feet apart, and yelled, "Thalia, help me!"

I didn't understand what he was doing, but Thalia obviously did, and dismounted as well, going to stand by her brother. Then Jason summoned a blast of wind, pushing the monsters back like a mini tornado. The beasts roared and thrashed, but Jason just concentrated harder, and the winds picked up it's pace. Thalia stood right beside him. Her demigod skill laid more in lighting and electricity, not as much in winds, as Jason excelled at. But she provided as much help as she could. Whenever one of the creatures got too close, she blasted them with volts of electricity, causing them to wail and retreat, just to be pushed back by the wind once more.

But Jason was tiring fast, not surprisingly. He was using an extensive amount of energy to bend the winds and push them faster.

Thalia was also wearing out.

Then Hazel spurred Arion closer. I had no idea what the girl could do, but I soon learned. Hazel threw up her hands, then brought them back down. For a moment, nothing happened, then I heard a groan, and the ground started to vibrate. Then the land underneath the monsters split open. It was only a twenty foot drop or so, but it definitely gave us a little bit of time.

Jason collapsed, and Piper dismounted, running up to him. While she helped Jason out, Nico had gone to Thalia and was feeding her ambrosia.

Percy got everyone to dismount, then sent the equestrians a mental message, telling them to get out of danger, but stay close by, so we could get them if need be.

"Archers! Form a line in front!" Percy hollered. About fifteen men came forward, most of them Apollo's sons, but some were sons of Ares, or Athena. Thalia had gotten most of her strength back, thanks to the ambrosia, and now jogged to the group of non archers waiting to be commanded, stringing her bow. Jason, Piper, and Nico soon followed.

Percy told Malcolm to take command of the archery team, while he turned to the remaining fidgeting demigods.

"Alright, the rest of you are going to be split into teams. You're job will be to kill the monsters, and keep you're partner alive. Don't tire yourself out too much too soon. Alright, grab a partner, and good luck."

I glanced around, taking in a few of the groups. Jason and Piper had teamed up, Hazel and Frank, Leo and Darryn, Nico and Thalia, and so on. I felt a hand grab my shoulder, and turned to see green eyes.

"You're with me, Annabeth. I've got a job for you. Hazel and Frank, Jason, Piper, Nico, Thalia, Leo, and Darryn, with me!" Percy called as he started to run into the woods. The people that were summoned followed Percy. I caught up to the hurrying son of Poseidon and asked, "What's the plan?"

He looked at me, "Well, that's your job. I just rallied the troops, now you tell us what to do. You are the daughter of Athena."

I rolled my eyes, "Really, Percy? Thanks for warning me. Life or death. No pressure."

He chuckled, "You'll do fine." I grunted in return.

Okay, I thought. Since we are in the woods already, we might as well try to get around to the back, maybe we can surprise the monsters.

"Come on, guys!" I told them.

When I knew that we had reached the point where I deemed necessary, I motioned for everyone to stop. I peeked out from behind a tree to see that the monsters were still in the pit, and whenever one would try and get out, the archers would shoot it back down again.

I made sure that nothing that bad was going to happen too soon, then turned back to my little group.

"Alright, Hazel, Frank, and Leo, you three tell me your powers, for I'm still unsure about what exactly they are. Quickly though," I commanded.

Leo cleared his throat, then proceeded to say so quickly I'm surprised he could know what he was spitting out of his mouth, "Iamafireuser,I' -"

I held up a hand, "Leo, shut up. That's not what I meant 'quickly,'" He grinned at me, then explained a little slower.

Leo turned out to be a very useful person in my plans. He was a fire-user. Which was vital in defeating the monstrous hydra.

Hazel could control riches, such as diamonds, gold, or other valuable items, and she could also form caves, find caves, and collapse them. An idea for her started to form in my mind as Frank told me his powers.

Frank was a son of Ares, but he was a unique one. He was a shape-shifter. He could change into any animal form. I added his powers to the collection of my whirling thoughts.

Slowly, a plan started to develop in my brain. Yes, this could definitely work, especially with all these powerful demigods.

I started talking quietly, "Alright, guys, here's the pla-" I was cut off when I heard a deafening roar. I pivoted, and looked at the scene of horror that was unfolding before me.

The drakon had spread it's wings, and was cannoning out of the pit. But before the archers could shoot them down, like they usually do, the hydra's claws caught on the edge of the pit, enabling it to be able to climb up. The sight of the perilous claws, and the seven heads that followed, was a long enough of a distraction for the drakon to fly higher into the sky, out of bow range.

The archers were slowly disassembling, and soon the line of archers was disfigured by the hissing of the three serpents, who each managed to slide up the side of the pit by using their poisonous sticky spit (they were immune to it). They had apparently stuck it to the walls, then climbed up the line of spit, so they could reach the top. The ten foot wide pit was still there, but the monsters had no intention of being fooled back into it.

I cursed silently under the knowing of us having no time.

"Alright, as I was saying-" once again, I was interrupted, but this time it was because of stupidity.

Leo burped. Loudly. Very very loudly. I'm pretty sure he would've won an award for the loudest belch, but right now I wanted to give him the award of death.

Sure enough, two of the serpents heard, and turned towards us, their forked tongue slipping in and out of their mouth as they tasted our scent.

"Leo, you're so dead." I muttered, remaking a plan.

Leo protested, "I'm sorry! I couldn't hold it! And aren't you all dead with me?"

I spun and glared at him, "No, because we are running, and you are going to stay here, and draw them away from us."

Leo paled, "I- I- I'll… I'm not going…. to… I can't… I'LL DIE!" He shouted.

"No you won't, cause every time you get close to dying, one of us will jump in and help. The rest of us are going to disperse into partners, and strike. We need to kill the serpents first, and draw the monsters away from the main group, cause they are panicking. Panic is not good. Don't panic, or you will ensure death." And with that happy note, we all went with our partners (Darryn went with Jason and Piper) to go to the edges, and wait for the monsters to strike.

Leo was still frozen on the spot, but that was okay, cause he needed to draw the beasts.

Very soon, the two serpents came into the clearing, followed by their other fellow serpent, whom I am assuming they alerted.

They started to surround Leo, who was still frozen.

Percy and I were currently hidden behind two trees, each of the trees about three feet apart. Percy had his bronze sword in his palm, and I hadn't seen him draw it. I have yet to ask him about that.

My dagger was in my hand, and I was happy for the familiar feel of it. I had about fifteen throwing needles in a scabbard hooked on my belt. Throwing needles are kinda like tiny weighted knives. They are made about ten inches long, and the blade was about an inch wide. They're aren't really hilts, just about a four inch long part of the blade that wasn't sharp, and was honed down, so it looked kinda like a cylinder. The circular hilt thing had leather around it for grip. You don't really hold it in your palm, more like in your fingers. It's not as powerful when you throw it from your fingers, but it definitely is faster, and if you practice, you can make it as powerful.

These throwing needles are magic, a gift from Artemis when I turned ten. They were enchanted, so that every time I use one, another takes it's place in my scabbard. So basically, I have an unlimited supply of top notch, extremely sharp throwing needles. They were pretty handy. Every since I've gotten them, I've been practicing with them a lot. I can now hit a dummy between the eyes five times in the span of six seconds, and I recently learned how to throw two at the same time, each one between my knuckles. I'm hoping to learn how to throw four simultaneously someday.

Anyways, to the fight. The serpents were still circling Leo, and the two other monsters were oblivious to the three serpents attacking us. The hydra had been knocked back into the pit by a well-place arrow in one of it's foreheads. Malcolm had done that shot. The drakon was nowhere to be seen at the moment, which was a bit unsettling.

I was torn out of my thoughts from a larger hiss than normal, then one of the serpents charged at Leo. I waited, for it wasn't our turn. Before we had departed from each other, we had decided who would help Leo on the first attack, then who would be on the second attack, and we kept choosing who would go.

Percy and I were scheduled for the third attack. The first was to go to Nico and Thalia, who I didn't know where they were at the moment. I held my breath as the serpent got closer and closer.

When I thought that the creature was going to gobble up the frozen Leo, an arrow came zipping out of the forest, burying itself in the snake's forked tongue, mid hiss. It was an amazing shot that only Thalia could be capable of. Sure enough, Thalia and Nico dropped down from trees that they must've climbed, and went on the attack. Thalia and her bow damaged an eye or two, for the arrows wouldn't penetrate the scales. But Nico's three foot long stygian iron blade did the trick. He managed to slice open the sides of the snakes, before both of them ran up a tree, out of the serpents' reach.

But they only hurt the snakes, and enraged them more. None of the monsters died.

The serpents, staying back out of fear for another attack, kept on hissing and circling Leo. But their courage soon came back, and they charged again.

This was Hazel and Frank's turn, and I was interested to see what they would do. Like Nico and Thalia, they were nowhere to be seen at the moment.

When they were about five feet from Leo, the ground broke open right next to Leo, and an azure dragon about twelve feet long shot up from the hole in the earth. I was alarmed, and was about to rush out, thinking the dragon was another monster, but Percy grabbed me and mouthed _"Frank." _

I nodded, remembering that he could change his form. The dragon flew up, stopped, then dove back down, breathing fire straight at Leo. I would've been scared for Leo's life, if I hadn't known that he was fireproof. For a second though, I was afraid for Hazel, cause I am sure that she was in the deep hole in the ground, but when I looked back, I saw that the hole was covered once more.

I looked back at the sapphire dragon, and saw that Frank was now diving in to claw one of the serpents. He succeeded, and the serpents went off into their routine of circling, scorched and clawed. But the obstinate beasts still persisted.

Frank then flew off, finished with his task. I assumed he was going to find his partner, Hazel, and wait for their next turn.

When the third attack arose, I looked at Percy and raised an eyebrow in question. He nodded in affirmation, and then we burst out of our hiding place and attacked with all our might.

_This is what I train for. _I thought excitedly.

* * *

**Please review! Love you all! (Especially you, Ember. You are seriously making my days with your awesome reviews! :))**


	21. Chapter 21

**Tongue Twister - Pad Kid Poured Curd Pulled Cold - That's impossible. Seriously. I couldn't even say it once. Well, on with the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

I decided to take the serpent closest to me.

I ran, front flipped over the first serpent, slashing downward in mid air, cutting the back of the snake. When I came out of my landing roll, I dodged the second serpent's bite, then attempted to cut the ophidian's eye. I only succeeded in barely wounding it, though.

Before I went in for another attack, I glanced back to check on Percy. He was currently eluding a fang, then he pivoted and slammed his sword into the side of the assaulting serpent.

The snake writhed and hissed, but before it could recover, Percy thrusted once more, this time in the throat. The fatal strike caused the viper to shriek in pain. The horrible noise made me to sink to a knee and cover my ears, in fear of getting my eardrum blasted out.

When the uproar subsided, then faded into oblivion, I looked back to see Percy grimacing with a hand over one of his ears. There was no remains of the deceased serpent other than a pile of dust.

For a moment, the fellow snakes paused, staring at their dead companion, but then they resumed their ferocious attack, but they seemed more determined now. Yippee. (sarcasm should be detected)

I barely managed to evade a blade-like tooth snapping at me by rolling to the left. Unfortunately, rolling to the left put me right in front of the second serpent.

I stood, frozen, staring at those blond eyes. I was thrown out of my stupor when the snake gnashed at me. I sidestepped, then stabbed it in the side with my trusty dagger. But that wasn't enough, it only made the viper angrier.

I ran around, barely registering Percy, who was trying to kill the other snake to no avail. The snake that was after me kept chasing me.

Using my speed, I jumped, twisting in the air to face the serpent, my feet landing on a sturdy tree branch, and using my momentum, I pushed off the wood, somersaulting twice in the air, and landing behind the confused serpent. Twice I swung, and twice I succeeded in hitting the snake's tail. It turned around as fast as it could, but that just brought it into my whirling dagger.

Prepared, I covered my ears, shielding myself from that awful screech. When I saw the monster wilt and fall to the ground, bunched into a ball, I knew I had sent that monster to where it belongs: Tartarus.

_One more snake,_ I thought.

I turned to see the last snake attempting a brave fight, but it had no chance. About five skeletons were hacking away at it's scales, thanks to Nico. Nonstop arrows were hitting chinks in the armor-like scales as well, and the occasional arrow hit the serpent's mouth when it opened to hiss. I spotted the archer, Thalia, perched in a tree nearby. Percy was agilely avoiding strikes and bashing it's head with Riptide.

Seeing as they were covered, I turned to look at the hydra attack, and see what was going on.

It wasn't pretty. Yeah, those three words pretty much summed up the fight with the hydra. The drakon was still hiding somewhere, but right now, we should be praising the gods for that much, for the hrydra by itself was a handful.

Most of the archers were running around, scrambling for arrows, seeing as they had used up theirs. Some had magical restocking quivers, but facing a hydra wasn't exactly a calm attack, and the ones with arrows were too frantic to shoot straight.

The seven-headed creature had managed to come back out of the pit once more, and this time, nothing could get it back in. I counted at least five arrows in five different heads, but it didn't do much.

I knew they needed help, and we could spare a few people.

"FRANK! HAZEL! LEO! HELP THE OTHERS!" I yelled at the top of my lungs, hoping the three would hear me.

I waited for a second, then a blazing fireball the size of my head came out of the forest about ten yards down from me, smoking the hydra in it's side. It didn't kill it, but it definitely damaged and angered it.

Leo came out of the surrounding trees and into the clearing, pitching more blazing spheres. A figure popped out of the ground, and raised it's hands. I'm assuming it was Hazel, for at the hand motion, rock sized balls of gold flew out of the ground, and pelted the beast, making it roar in fury.

But it didn't have much time to scream it's hatred, for an indigo dragon shot out of the sky, breathing fire right onto four of it's heads.

Yeah, the hydra didn't like that that much.

I spotted the archers reforming and gather arrows. Soon enough, Malcolm called a volley, and shafts zipped through the air, slamming into the monster like mini daggers.

I would've watched more, but at that moment, I heard a yell, swiveled around to the sight of Percy, clutching a bleeding arm. The snake hissed in triumph, and was about to strike once more, when Nico burst out from behind a tree, shouting a battle cry. He swung his black blade, slicing off the tongue of the snake.

While Nico moved protectively in front of his captain, the snake hissed as drops of blood splattered the ground, sizzling wherever they landed, thanks to the venomous saliva. Then Nico slashed once more, and hit the head of the creature.

Fortunately, he got the snake to back off. Unfortunately, the stygian blade got stuck in the scaly head, sticking out like a pin in a cushion. It didn't kill the snake, surprisingly, but the snake still shrieked and slithered back.

It regained it's energy soon, though, and lunged at Nico, who dodged, dragging a son of Poseidon with him. They spotted me, and started to sprint towards me.

But the snake was pretty fast, and it was about to catch them. Without a second thought, I switched my dagger to my left hand, reaching into my throwing needle scabbard, and pulled out two. I hurriedly put them between my knuckles, and drew back my arm.

I aimed within a second, my foot moving forward into the throwing stance, then hurled with all my strength, praying that my practice would pay. Sure enough, the silver blades whistled threw the air at unimaginable speeds. A sickening crack assured me that my aim was on.

The serpent went rigid, then it just fell, no scream or anything. The two needles stuck out of it's eyes, one in each, glinting in the sun like a bright light. They were buried up to the hilt. It soon melted into dust, leaving nothing but the needles.

Nico and Percy stood there, dumbstruck, staring at the monster's body.

Then Percy turned towards me, "Nice throw, Wise Girl."

I smirked, then my dimples went out as I remembered his arm, "Come here, I've got some ambrosia to fix that up."

He obliged, and Thalia ran up, "Looks like all that practice paid off, Annie!" I grinned and shook my head, ignoring the nickname.

"Good thing too, or else I would've been dead." I replied.

I handed Percy a slice of ambrosia, and watched him chew it. Soon, his arm started to mend itself, and Percy set to the task of cleaning off his crimson arm.

"Alright, we need to go help the others," I announced.

"Alright, let me go get Darryn, he's still in the woods. He encountered a few laystrygonian giants, but last I checked, he was doing a fine job terminating them," Thalia said, then the hunter bounded off into the woods. Nico ran over to go get his sword, which was still stuck in the skull of the snake. Percy walked over to grab his sword as well, which he had dropped when the serpent had bit his arm.

I stayed there, thinking about a plan that we could use to fight the hydra.

What if we split up? Then each of us could go for a head. We just need Leo to always be ready to launch a fireball, or Frank to breath fire onto the stumps when we get the chance to behead the beast.

It would still be hard, for the hydra can breath fire as well, they just haven't because Leo has been controlling the fire to stay in their throats. But soon, Leo wouldn't be able to handle it, and the fire could come at any moment.

_Lets hope the drakon stays gone,_ I thought.

Then, I heard an earth shattering roar born from the sky, and from somewhere behind me, Percy screamed, "LOOK OUT!" I turned to see who he was yelling at, and to see if I could spot what had made that unearthly roar.

But when I turned, a body slammed into me, knocking both of us to the ground about five feet from where I had been standing.

I tried to see who had hit me, but at that moment, a blast shook the ground. Whatever had exploded had blown up right where I had been standing. If the person hadn't hit me down, I would've been dead for sure, cause if I had even been standing away from the blast by about ten feet, I still would've been thrown into the air. It was a good thing I was laying down.

I did nothing during the eruption, except cover my face with my hands. I felt arms go around my back, and a body move up against me on the side of the bomb, shielding me from the force of the blast. I'm assuming it was the person who had saved me by tackling me.

The heat rising around the other person and I was vast, and I could practically feel myself burning. I cracked my eyes open just a tiny bit, to see nothing but a blinding fury of orange and red. I instantly shut my eyes again, and buried my head in the other person's shirt, thankful for the darkness.

The explosion soon stopped, and I opened my eyes carefully to a dust infested sky. I breathed, and immediately started choking from the dirt. I felt the arms that had been around me stir, then retract from my waist. I looked up to see Percy laying down beside me, coughing like me. He stood up and offered me a hand, which I took.

When we were both standing, I looked at Percy and sheepishly muttered, "Thanks, Percy. For shielding me, I mean. I would've been fine, you know, though."

He smiled, "Burned to a crisp, thrown back to Athena's temple by the blast, hit by the many things shooting out from the explosion, and not to mention dead. But other than that, you would've been fine."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head at his sarcasm, "Okay. Maybe I would've been hurt a little. So thank you for saving my life. Happy?"

He grinned, "Yuppers."

I raised an eyebrow at his answer, "'Yuppers'? Is that even a word?"

Percy shrugged, causing some dust to fall off from his shoulders, "Who knows. Who cares."

I sighed, "Whatever, Percy. Anyways, how did you not get hurt? Or burnt?" I asked curiously.

"I took some water from a nearby river and made a shield, protecting us from the flying objects and fire."

"Oh, okay." I said simply. I turned to see the hydra fight, to find that it was over.

Seven heads lay on the ground, tongues lolling about, but the body was gone. The heads hadn't disintegrate because they were now spoils of war. I looked at the archers to see most of them sprawled out on the ground, and some looked injured, but the ones that had been protected from the blast were nursing the wounded.

One archer broke free from the mob of people, running up to me and Percy. I recognized him as Malcolm. I quickly scanned for any injuries, and was relieved when I found nothing too bad.

"Wow. That was quite a blast. Are you okay Annabeth, Percy?" Malcolm asked.

I nodded in confirmation, then asked my brother, "Who killed the hydra?"

He shook his head, "No one did. The blast took off the heads, then the fire from the explosion burnt the stumps. So we could call the bomb a blessing." He finished with a mirthless laugh.

"How did the heads come off so easily? Well, I know the blast was big, but it shouldn't of torn off the heads!" I asked, confused.

"Well, before the bomb, the heads were mostly severed from slashes, thanks to Frank, and Hazel had taken gold and formed it to be kinda like a knife, then she started hacking away at the heads. So the heads were already torn, and the bomb just finished the job for us." Malcolm explained.

I nodded, "Well, then yeah, the bomb was kinda a blessing. Except that it could've killed us all, and me. It was headed for right were I was standing, but Percy saved me."

Malcolm bobbed his head in gratitude towards Percy, "My thanks to you for keeping my sister safe."

Percy grinned, "I was just repaying her, cause she saved mine and Nico's lives right before the explosion."

Percy's sentence made me jolt as I remembered Thalia and Nico and Darryn. I looked around, trying to spot any of them. I saw Nico, he was sitting up against a tree, grimacing and hugging his wrist. I ran over there, followed by Percy.

"Nico! Are you okay?" I asked frantically, pulling out some ambrosia (I always keep some on me, just in case.) I handed him the food, and he consumed it, then started to breath less raggedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just broke my wrist in the blast. What was that from, anyways?" He asked, standing up.

I frowned in confusion as well, then looked at Percy, "I have no idea, do you know Perce?"

Percy nodded, but he also looked confused, "I'm pretty sure it was a fire bomb."

My eyebrows rose, "A fire bomb? How is that possible?"

A fire bomb is basically a bottle of greek fire, and it detonates when it comes in contact with something hard relatively fast. They are extremely dangerous, and have very high energy explosives in them, mixed with the greek fire. But that's not the catch. The catch is that no one can use them except for the gods.

A long time ago, the gods declared that they were too dangerous, and so they cast a spell onto the bombs, permitting no one to use them, except the gods themselves. And nobody can make them, for it's the most delicate process. If you mess up in the least bit, you could be blown up. Only Hephaestus can make them, and even he has a hard time.

Only a handful of them exist, and not many have been used.

"I don't know, that's why I'm confused," Percy said.

I was still struck by the possibility of that bomb being a fire bomb.

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" The familiar voice came from behind us, and I spun to see Thalia and Darryn running up to us, looking okay other than a few bruises.

"Yeah, thanks to Percy." I said.

"What was that?" Darryn asked.

I wasn't listening as Percy explained what it was, rather, I was contemplating, and trying to figure out how someone could get their hands on a fire bomb.

I was pulled back into the conversation by a question directed at me by Thalia, "Do you have any idea, Annabeth?"

I shook my head, lips pursed, "No, I don't see how it's possible. The only way is for the person to have been a god…" I trailed off uncertainly.

Percy shook his head, "The gods may not care for some demigods, but they wouldn't be stupid enough to throw away a rare fire bomb like that. But I know one thing for sure: it was directed at you, Annabeth. Whoever it was had a pretty fierce desire to kill you." I shuddered at the thought of someone going as far as using a fire bomb to kill me.

"I have no idea." I said, frustrated.

"Well, we'll try and figure it out, but we need to go tend to the wounded right now." Malcolm said.

So we all went to go help the people that were hurt. I used up my stock of ambrosia, and got eight buckets of water from the stream for people to drink.

The whole entire time, questions were constantly sprinting through my mind.

_Who is attempting to kill me? Why are they trying to kill me? Why are they so desperate as to use a fire bomb? Where would I have been without Percy when the bomb exploded? _

And the most important one.

_Why me?_

* * *

**Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**I am soooooo sorry! I know, I've been taking forever! Anyways, Tongue Twister - Three Short Sword Sheaths - And on to Chapter 22… I think. I forget. Oh well! :) Stuff for reviewers at bottom of the chapter!**

* * *

_Annabeth_

We spent the rest of the day tending to the wounded. A lot of the demigods were wounded, but most of them weren't that serious.

When we were finished with our job, it was late enough that we just decided to stay in the clearing for the night, and continue our journey tomorrow morning.

I looked at Leo, who was making our fire. It was extremely easy for him, considering he is a fire user. If we wanted, he could be our bon fire for us.

Someone tapped me on the shoulder, and I turned to see Piper, Thalia, Hazel, and Lacy.

"Hey guys." I said.

Piper grinned, "Hey Annabeth. You wanna come set up your bed? Thalia made your tent, and we are all next to each other."

I smiled and followed them. Sure enough, all the girls' tents were in a row, the order went from Lacy, to Hazel, to Thalia, to me, to Piper.

"Thanks, Thals," I said towards the hunter.

She shrugged, and was about to answer, when we heard Jason's voice, "Ah, come on! Really, Nico?"

"I said sorry, like, five times! Get over it, dude!" came the returning voice of Nico.

All the girls turned to see Jason, Nico, and Percy about twenty feet away from us, setting up their tents.

Well, _trying _to set up their tents. Jason was holding one of the tent poles in his hand, snapped in half, and Nico was holding the other half. Apparently they were helping each other, and it broke. Percy, on the other hand, had his tent pitched perfectly, and was spending his time laughing at the two boys arguing and breaking things.

I walked over to stand by Percy, asking the guffawing son of Poseidon, "How long have they been attempting to put up their tents?"

Grinning, he turned to me, "About half an hour."

I shook my head, "And you weren't planning on helping them?"

"Why would I do that? That would be so boring. It's much more entertaining watching them try to set up their tents."

"Why are they having such a hard time with it?"

"Cause they are new tents that we recently got, and we have never used them yet."

I frowned, "Don't they have an instruction sheet?"

He smiled evilly, and held up three sheets of crumpled paper, "I wanted to see how they would do by themselves."

Rolling my eyes, I turned my gaze back to the scene. Currently, the two boys were arguing about who really broke the tent pole. I gathered that it was Jason's tent, and that it was one of the main poles that had to be used. So without it, the tent was basically useless.

Thalia soon had enough, and walked over to them, splitting up the quarreling couple.

"Seriously, guys. It's really not that hard to set up a tent." She proclaimed.

Jason and Nico both turned to look at her, and the son of Hades said sarcastically, "Well, then lets see you try and make a tent, your highness."

She smirked, then went to her pack, and got out a tent. She had a couple tents in her bag. Yeah, you're probably wondering how she could fit more than one in her bag, cause it's not that big a pack.

But her tents are really small. Like, really really small. They are each about as big as my thumb.

All the hunters had tents like that. Artemis had a lot of them, but she only gave them to her hunters.

Anyways, Thalia always kept a few extra. The tents were very easy to set up. Actually, you don't even have to set them up, you just unwrap the little tie on the tiny bundle, and it kinda springs up by itself. And they are pretty big, big enough for a person to sleep in it and have lots of extra room.

So Thalia grabbed one, put it in her fist, so the boys couldn't see it, and walked back to them.

When she reached them, she threw the wrapped up tent onto the ground, and sure enough, it flew up. Pretty soon, there was a full sized tent sitting right in front of the two boys.

Jason and Nico just stared at the tent, openmouthed.

"There you go. Told you it was easy." Thalia smirked.

She then pulled a strap on the side, and the tent snapped closed. She grabbed it and walked back to her pack, slipping the bundle into it.

"Can't we use one of yours? Do you have extras?" Nico whined.

Thalia stared at him lazily, "Yeah, I have lots of extras. But no, you can't use them, cause I'm saving my extras."

"For what?!" Jason asked.

Thalia turned her fixed look to her brother, "For nothing. I just made that as an excuse."

Nico glared at her, "So can we use one?"

"No."

"Fine, we don't need your help." Nico's response to Thalia's simple statement made the girl laugh.

"Yeah, almost got me there, Nico," Thalia said, causing Percy and I to chuckle along with Thalia.

Nico glared at the snickering Thalia, then turned away with a haughty look, but in his attempt to be "cool," he tripped on one of the tent poles, falling face first onto the ground. Consequently, rounds of laughter from the girls, and Jason and Percy went up.

Nico stood up and brushed himself off, then glared at every one of us.

He then raised a hand, and six skeletal warriors clawed their way through the earth. Standing at attention around Nico, they pulled out blades from the earth, and looked eerily at all of us.

"Is there something funny?" Nico asked innocently, surrounded by skeletons.

"Nope. Nothing funny at all." Jason said as innocently as Nico.

"Good." His hand made a downward motion, and the bones went back into earth.

Nico turned and carefully treaded over the broken tent pieces, and then walked over to his tent pack, and started to try and make his own tent.

That night, Percy was extremely comfortable in his tent, and beside his tent, Nico and Jason spent a fitful night on the ground. In the open.

* * *

"Come on guys! We need to get going!" It was the next morning, and I was getting frustrated by how slowly everyone was packing up. We were losing time, and the council was in two days. If we wanted to get there on time, or before, like we are supposed to, then we had to get going. And fast.

"Castor! Stop playing! We need to go! Thalia! Stop doing that to Piper! Hazel! Don't d-" I was cut off when someone abruptly slammed into me, knocking me to the ground. I spun around, and glared at Nico, who had hit me, and was rolling around, laughing his head off.

"That was awesome Jason! Can you make me fly like that again?" He yelled to Jason, who was grinning from across the clearing.

"Guys, stop messing around! We really need to get going and you guys are slowing us down. You _could _be using your powers to help everyone get packed up, not to have fun." I scolded Nico, then took the hand that Percy offered to me. He had come over when I had started to yell at Nico and Jason.

He hauled me up, then smiled, "It's not that bad, Wise Girl. The council starts in two days, which gives us two days to travel."

"Yeah, well, we are supposed to get there early." I protested, straightening out my tunic.

Percy chuckled, "It'll be fine."

"Well, you could prove that by making every body stop and start getting ready. But since that is impossible with this crew, then I don't believe you." I huffed.

Percy shook his head, then turned and shouted at the top of his lungs, "EVERYBODY! TIME TO GET GOING! START GETTING EVERYTHING READY!"

I watched in amazement as everybody paused, listened to Percy, then started loading everything up. In less than ten minutes, everybody was all packed, and waiting to start journeying again.

I stared at Percy, "How did you-"

"Get to be so incredibly muscular and handsome? I thought you would know by now that it is natural." The sarcastic interruption by Percy made me glare at him, while he flexed and made stupid poses.

"That is _not _what I was going to say." I muttered.

_But that doesn't mean you don't agree. _I glared at myself mentally (if that is even possible). _Shut up, Annabeth. _I told myself.

Have you gathered so far that I am kinda weird? Oh well.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please ****review! Anyways, here are some answers to some review questions.**

_S:_ **I will explain later why Percy got so sad and mad when they were talking about his sister, don't worry. :)**

_blueice2449: _**No, it wasn't Ares. Good guess though! :)**

_Rosefanfiction2000:_ **No, I've got nothing wrong with gay people, I just don't understand them. But I'm not against them. I just can't ever picture Nico as a gay person.****  
**

_Guest: _**This is for the guest that wrote the one mean review, then apologized later. It's fine, really. Thanks for apologizing though! I thought that was really nice. Just some advice, don't accept every dare. Sometimes it would be better to be called a chicken than do something mean to a person that would hurt their feelings. But I hold nothing against you, it's fine! :)**

_Ember: _**YOU ARE AWESOME! Seriously. Whenever I see an update from you, I'm like "YAY! ITS EMBER!" :) Anyways, here's some chattiness about some of your reviews. :) Your "outburst" made me laugh, and I seriously hope you don't have to wait until you are fifty for a new update! :\ Also, thank you soooooooo much for spreading my story around and introducing it to new people. You have no idea how much that means to me! :) OH MY GOSH! I get online blue cookies? YAY! I'm the luckiest girl alive! And don't worry, they weren't that burnt! ;) And I have a major crush on Leo Valdez too... he's just awesome! :) And your review that was about how you hoped I didn't get the mean review, that was incredibly nice. Thank you! Love you like crazy Ember! You are awesome! **


End file.
